


Revenge Of The Sith

by Citrushe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, M/M, OOC, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Obi-Wan, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, anthor way to have force, cum inside could help heal body, losing power make Obi-wan turn back young, sex with Anakin could get force, slut Obi-wan, so he try to have sex with Anakin as much as he can, sucking seed for power
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 49,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: Jedi Ani X 西斯王因为被Maul打伤而丢失了原力的西斯老王，只能勉强维持少年状态。在损友们的‘帮助’下，对原力强大的天选之子下手——试图找回自己的力量。至于，怎么夺取，老王表示，我不在意那些细节，Just Give Me Power！
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 77
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 想搞老王，又想搞小王，
> 
> Emmm 突然知道怎么搞了！
> 
> 巨恶搞的梗  
> （我一向如此不严肃
> 
> 大概就是跟天选之子做爱可以增强自己的原力。
> 
> 但是——
> 
> 这个设定就在于，
> 
> 真的是这样吗？还是老王自己坑了自己呢？
> 
> 就在作者可能有也可能没有的后续里。

外环星球，地下城中热闹的集市。  
三个穿着粗布黑袍的身影站在杂乱的货棚边，在各式各样的外星生物中并不引人注目。  
Ventress手里转着一把精致的匕首，她侧头，目光穿过集市上嘈杂的人群和乱七八糟的搭棚，看到了那个高大挺拔的身影。  
她忍不住啧了一下，问道“你确定吗？Obiwan。”  
“不要误会，我的朋友。我愿意帮你抓一百个托格鲁塔小妞。但应该还有别的办法。”Hando抱着胳膊，虽然他的话看上去在反对Obiwan的计划，但那种充满了期待的表情明显就是想看热闹。  
第三个身影看上去瘦小的多，巨大的兜帽将他整张脸都盖住，只露出一个白皙圆润的下巴。Obiwan摸索着手腕上隐隐作痛的伤口，那种极具的不甘，强烈的憎恨和嫉妒在心理翻滚。  
“并不比其他方式安全，”Ventress耸耸肩，她对这个计划存在很大的隐忧，“我不知道西斯那些记录是否值得我们信任。”  
“寻求力量的方式很多，不需要质疑获取原力的方法。”稚嫩的声音带着与年龄不符的冷静与理智。  
Hando摊了下手，“收益总是和风险相辅相成。要是成功的话，你的原力就可以在短期内快速恢复。”  
“没错，要是那个Jedi突然清醒过来，杀了他也就在一瞬间。”  
“必须尝试。”Obiwan的声音非常弱，被嘈杂的集市掩盖的更加细小。“我必须在皇帝面前洗刷掉那种失败的羞辱。”  
“其实我觉得你现在这样挺好的。”Hando抱着他的肩膀，装作一种贴心的语气。“要是有人能让我年轻二十多岁，我愿意付出任何代价。”  
Ventress翻了个白眼，有些无奈而尴尬的摇头。  
“很难想象，为了追求力量，你们西斯愿意付出的代价究竟有多大。”Ventress说道，她抬眼看向那边四处打量的Jedi，换了种聊侃的语调。  
“好在他确实很英俊。”  
Obiwan微微扬起头，在兜帽下露出了鲜红的嘴唇，微微的歪向一侧。  
“Jedi们都很英俊，亲爱的。相信我，早知道有这种方法，我会挨个跟他们上床。”

Anakin看着手里的仪器，可能是受到了地下不稳定磁场的影响，显示器上绿色的光点在不停乱转。  
他放下搜索器，积聚起自己的原力，将意念延伸到很远很广的地方。他需要确定获得到的信息是否是真实的。在这种帝国和共和国微妙而不易的和平时期，不能轻易的走进任何一个可能的陷阱。  
他突然感觉到一阵凉意，一个微弱而又无助的哭声传到了他的意识里。  
Anakin的目光越过嘈杂混乱的人群，向远处岩壁下的阴影里。即使隔着这样的距离，他立刻就知道了有人在那里——那个被抓住的Jedi学徒。  
他小心的打探了一下周围，用力拉紧自己的斗篷，向着那里慢慢靠近。岩壁下是简易铁栏做成的牢笼，虽然简陋的像是用于关押大型动物那样粗糙，但看上去特别坚固。大概五六个拿着能爆枪的海盗站在门口巡逻。  
这并不难办。Anakin微微笑了一下，他轻易控制这些家伙的思想，操纵他们为自己打开了牢门。  
阴影里的草堆上躺着一个人，看到他走进来，那人迅速的将自己带着血痕的小腿缩回到长袍下——他没有穿鞋。很可能里面也没有穿其他衣服。  
Anakin不自觉的皱眉，他在内心里感到不快，为这个受了伤的学徒感到难过。  
“Ahsoka Tano，不要害怕，你已经安全了。长老会派我来营救你。“  
那个人犹豫了一下，从阴影中坐起来，金色齐肩的长发即使在暗淡的光线下也显得明亮柔顺，稚嫩白皙的面孔露出来，一双带着水润红框的蓝眼睛看着他。充满了委屈而又带着依赖的崇拜。  
Anakin对着这个年轻的学徒伸出手，柔声说道“Anakin Skywalker。”  
“谢谢你，Master Skywalker。“那个柔软的声音吸了吸鼻子，跟伸到他掌心的小手一样，稚嫩，柔软，带着属于少年的圆润可爱。  
“能站起来吗？”Anakin拽着他起来，小心的搂着他的腰扶着Obiwan起身。感觉到怀里人的颤抖和不安，他忍不住将手臂收的更紧了一点。  
“你是安全的。Ahsoka。你已经跟我在一起了。”  
Obiwan感觉到了腰间的手在收紧，他将脸靠在Anakin的胸膛上，扶着他的结实坚硬微微呻吟。  
“啊——”  
少年那种暧昧的声音让Anakin身子一僵，“很痛吗？需要我——”  
“不，不需要你抱着我，我可以坚持，Master Skywalker。”Obiwan扬起下巴看着他，微微摇头，即使鼻尖和眼角的肌肤已经开始泛红，但少年依旧倔强的咬着嘴唇隐忍那种抽动的疼痛。他深知自己此刻看上去是多么的脆弱无助，多么引人遐想联翩。Obiwan在心理窃笑，这个傻瓜看上去已经中计了。  
Anakin的目光僵直而呆滞的盯着Obiwan的脸，没有人可以拒绝脆弱而坚强的美人，没有人会不陷入痴迷。  
远处的Ventress和Hando敬佩的竖起了拇指。  
“Mas，——”  
Obiwan差点尖叫出声，在一瞬间只觉得眼前天翻地覆，那些愤怒的脏话差点破口而出。前几天刚刚受了伤的腹部一下子卡在Anakin肩膀上，痛的他呲牙吸气。  
Anakin将人扛在了肩上，大步奔跑向外面的停机坪。

躲在隐蔽处的Ventress捂住了自己的眼睛，实在不想去看这一幕。  
Hando摸着下巴，若有所思。  
“你有没有发现这个计划的问题所在？”  
“这个计划难道不是充满了槽点吗？”Ventress讽刺道。  
“我记的Jedi Skywalker曾经跟Amidala女王交往。”  
“你没有见过Obiwan的脸吗？”Ventress耸耸肩，“他一点也不会输给Amidala女王。”  
“不不不——”Hando摇头，“我是说，他应该，是个直男吧。”

Obiwan失去了原力加持的身体被颠倒头晕目眩。被放下来的一刻，他根本无法站立，跌坐在地面上，恶心到差点呕吐。生理性的泪水顺着眼角流出来，平日里优雅沉稳的的人被搞得十分狼狈。  
“你还好吗？”Anakin半蹲下来小声的问道。他伸手在Obiwan后背上拍了两下，并不粗鲁，相反，带着一点温柔的小心。  
你看我像还好吗？！Obiwan的思绪混乱，怒火在燃烧，但他强行压抑住了自己的愤怒。再抬起眼时，那种饱含泪水的神情里，隐忍不住委屈和痛苦。  
见到Obiwan一直捂着自己的肚子，Anakin试探着拉开他的手，慢慢的掀开并没有系紧的袍子，他的本意只是想看看Obiwan受了什么伤，全然忘记了这个少年很可能赤裸的事情。  
袍子下，是白皙细腻的肌肤，像是拨开了硬壳后稚嫩柔软的果肉。带着柔弱颤抖起伏的腹部，一道粉色的伤痕才刚刚愈合，被他扛人粗鲁的动作撞出了一片深红。顺着这样的肌肤，掩盖在更下面的粉红色已经隐约可见，只要再‘不小心’的掀开一点，就能看到更加美丽的景色。  
Obiwan微微红了脸，他低垂的睫毛扇动，随着喘息颤抖。  
“抱歉，我不知道你这里受了伤。”Anakin急忙解释道，“我只是想快点带你到安全的地方。”  
他知道自己不应该这样做，至少应该先得到少年的许可。但不自觉，手先于意识的决定伸了出去，粗糙的指腹轻轻地的触碰到了柔嫩的肌肤。  
Obiwan轻轻的哆嗦了一下，但是并没有躲开。这让Anakin变得更加大胆，他的手完全的贴在了Obiwan的肚子上，抚摸着凸起的伤痕，微微释放自己的原力，帮他缓解这种疼痛。  
一股温暖干燥的感觉，顺着那只大手蔓延到全身，夹杂着原力强烈的抚慰和滋润，像抱着暖炉一般令人舒适。Obiwan闭上眼睛，发出了长长的叹息，原力在他身体里流淌，穿梭，快要承受不住的舒适和惬意让他头脑放空，沉浸在Anakin强大而温暖的原力中。这就是预言中，原力的孩子，属于原力本身孕育出的生命。  
Obiwan有些悲哀，这种境界和力量，正是他苦苦追寻的，但终其一生，可能也无法触及他的边缘。比这更悲哀的是，他曾如此的靠近这种强大，拥有如此力量的人，此刻正靠着他的身体。Obiwan微微睁开眼，在迷糊中看着Anakin的面孔，如果是他的，如果这一切都是属于他的，那么一切就都不会是现在这个样子，他也不会走上黑暗面的道路。  
恍惚中，他看到了过去的自己，那些环绕着他的悲伤和失望。Qui-Gon的决绝，Dooku的严厉，Maul的敌视——他们的，不认可。  
既然不让我拥有，为什么要让我亲眼见证。  
他是西斯，邪恶是他的本性，随意的嫉妒，自由的憎恨，放肆的——  
Obiwan突然微笑起来，那张纯真温柔的面孔变得狡猾而魅惑，他伸手搂住了Anakin的脖子，在惊讶的目光中扑向了微张的嘴唇。  
“不需要道歉，Master Anakin”他轻轻的用嘴抿着Anakin的嘴唇挑逗，两人抵在一起的鼻尖带着浑身上下最冰凉的触感，却呼吸着最炽热的气息。  
“让我来，感谢你。”  
Obiwan抚摸着他僵硬的后脖颈，柔软的语调带着一丝丝诱惑的气息，他伸手拽着Anakin放在自己腹部的大手向下滑动，触碰到了一点湿润的感觉在掌心。  
Anakin猛的抬起眼看着他，带着黑色圆环的眸子，离自己如此之近。那种浅薄的颜色，几乎纯洁到透明的蓝，一眼就可以看到底。  
“我，我们不能这样——”Anakin几乎弱不可闻的嘀咕道。  
作为一个又正又直的Jedi，这是他说出的最后一句话。

唇齿间回绕着热情纠缠的亲吻，带着微微甜蜜的舌头那么的柔软滑腻，Anakin试图抓住这个狡猾乱串的小东西，无法下咽的口水顺着两人的嘴角慢慢流出，流淌到Obiwan赤裸的前胸。  
Obiwan感觉到他的手顺着水迹擦过胸口，小腹，有几下碰触到了挺立的乳头。他粗鲁的拉扯掉Anakin的衣服，将手深入到Jedi身下抚摸。他离开Anakin的嘴唇，低垂的目光投向自己的手指，表情看起来有点惊讶，接着他微笑起来，“…好大。”  
Obiwan现在的手掌并不大，而且过于柔软，他只能将发硬阴茎来回的在手中撸动，用指尖熟练地摩擦顶端的小孔。感觉到Anakin变重的喘息，手中顶端开始流淌湿漉漉的液体，Obiwan俯下身轻轻含住。  
少年将勃起的阴茎上上下下舔了个遍，他一边舔一边说，粗大的阴茎又没入他鲜红色的唇中，看起来淫靡之极。还含着泪光的眼睛，不停的撇着Anakin的表情，狡猾而小心的观测对他每一点感触的反应。这样的画面太过色情，他根本不像是个Jedi学徒，更像是科洛桑下层红灯区里的男妓，但他又长得太过纯真无邪，白皙的脸蛋，浅金色的长发，总是那么无辜委屈的眼神。  
Anakin抓着他的头发，凌乱地喘息，向着自己的下身狠狠的按下去。少年加快了速度，用力地吸着嘴里性器，将喷射出的精液吞得干干净净。  
“还满意嘛？Master Anakin”Obiwan轻笑着亲吻他的嘴唇，少年那种天真又活泼的神情，带着一点叛逆和骄傲的味道。Anakin在他躲开前将人按在了自己怀里，狂乱的回吻这个少年，摸去他嘴角残留的精液。  
“你说我们不能——”他一边缩着脖子躲避Anakin胡乱的亲吻，一边在心理鄙视的嘲笑这个肌肉健硕身材高大的Jedi。不过是欲望的奴隶，他粗大滚烫的阴茎摩擦自己的大腿，他抓着自己臀部揉动的大手，正在一点点的靠近那个隐蔽的位置。  
“你可以随时叫我停下来。”Anakin低笑着回应，他那双带着迷恋的火热眼眸，暗藏着危险的躁动。即使Obiwan现在尖叫着停下来，恐怕他也并不会听从。  
Obiwan抬高腰部，好让他的手指能够顺利插进饥渴已久的后穴。他自己此刻真的也有些动情，毕竟在之前的一段时间，沉浸在训练中他的也有很长时间没有跟人做爱了。更不用说这具年轻的身子本身，也要比年长的自己更加青涩不懂得克制。已经溢出不少液体的小穴马上吸住了侵人的异物，手指的触感让Anakin有些不可思议。  
“你的身体好棒。”他边说边轻轻在Obiwan的锁骨上亲吻，手指在后穴里抽插，滑腻的淫液很快沾满了手指，顺着他的手背流淌下来。弹性十足的内壁更是让他留连忘返，在Obiwan仰着头难耐的喘息中，Anakin的眼睛贪婪而怜惜的欣赏着微微发烫的身体，那些肌肤上红色的鞭痕让他心疼又隐约感到快意。  
这是不正确的，他本应感到同情、悲伤。但是Anakin没有，似乎这些伤痕只是让他更加愤怒和躁动，他伸手抓住了Obiwan受伤的小腿，用手指在那些印迹上轻轻磨蹭，感觉到Obiwan的躲避，他强硬的将小腿握在手里。想要破坏，想要占有，想要征服。如果这些伤痕，是我在他身上留下的——  
Anakin的目光一沉，落在Obiwan肩上的亲吻变成了用力的吮吸，他不满足，这样肌肤的火热触碰远远不够。  
“快点，进来……”Obiwan突然轻声说道。

正被欲火点燃头脑的Anakin哪里禁得住这种挑逗。他拽过Obiwan的腰，扶着他对准自己的性器慢慢坐下去，润滑紧致的小穴被慢慢推开，顶得Obiwan浑身发软，抱着他的脖子死命咬牙才没叫出来。  
Anakin的技术其实并不是很好，但是力道很足。他刚刚感觉到Obiwan的适应，就开始扶着他的腰胡乱抽插，在里面四处乱顶。那种柔软舒爽的感觉，让他满足的哼出声来。  
他扣住Obiwan柔软的细腰，将人贴在胸前，摇摆着强壮的腰部，抽插不停，一边小声真诚的赞叹，  
“好棒，好软。”  
Obiwan被插得说不出话来，他咬着手指不住的呜咽，尽力让自己不要那么丢人的呻吟出来。虽然他看上去才十几岁的模样，但毕竟有着成熟稳重内心的模范西斯，实在不敢想象自己这么快就在年轻人身下丢盔卸甲的淫荡的样子。  
这种偷情一样，夹杂着羞耻和背德的快感让两个人更加兴奋，船舱里迷漫着一股压抑而靡乱的味道。  
Obiwan跪在他身上，顺着扶在腰间的大手，来回抬动屁股，粗又烫的阴茎一插进后穴，立刻就被柔软缠绵的内壁吮吸。Anakin托起他的双臀，一次次将自己的性器送得更深。Obiwan按着他的肩膀小心翼翼地喘息着，努力不要发出呻吟。  
在性爱中保持理智，只会让人感觉到更加焦虑，而此刻的身体也更加敏感。后穴被操干的感觉又实在太美妙，Obiwan陶醉的扬着头随着抽插节律摆动臀部，使得Anakin能更方便撞到自己体内的那点。久违的快感，恣意生猛的性爱，他已经很久没有感受到这种快感了。滚烫膨胀的阴茎在后穴内进出不停，过多的淫水从穴口慢慢溢出，随着抽插慢慢滑落流得到处都。  
“年轻的身体。”Obiwan低声赞叹道，他低头抚摸着Anakin结实紧绷的胸肌。年轻人壮硕的胸膛，精健完美的腹肌，让他感慨又羡慕，完美的天选之子。  
“你喜欢吗？当我碰到这里——”Anakin抬起眼看着坐在身上的少年，他亲吻着Obiwan的前胸，声音里带着亲呢撒娇的味道。  
Obiwan倔强地咬紧牙齿，不回答，剧烈起伏的胸口和忍不住弓起的身体出卖了他。看见他的反应，Anakin低声一笑，换了个角度抽动。  
身体内被操弄得又酸又涨，好像要被捣烂一样磨蹭。Obiwan不断喘息，理智和克制离他越来越远，强烈的快感逼得他无处可逃。  
“啊……，啊，Master Anakin，轻一点。”  
Anakin又故意放慢抽动的频率，浅浅地摩擦着内壁。这种轻微的晃动几乎让Obiwan发狂，内壁伸出开始搔痒无比，饥渴地收缩着，他忍不住抬腰想主动磨蹭抵在身体里的阴茎。  
“这样够不够轻？”Anakin按住了他晃动的腰身，少年如此柔软而娇小，轻而易举就可以将他控制在手掌中。  
“不要…不！……啊，不要停下来。”Obiwan终于丢掉了心中最后的理智，他扭着腰，嘴里不断吐出下流的话语“……用力操，操…里面……快……快点……Master…啊，射进来……”  
他的眼角流出了泪水，骚浪地摆动着腰，这样淫浪的话语配上那种哀求委屈的神情，撩拨得Anakin心神慌乱。他拉开Obiwan双腿疯狂按动着少年在自己身上操干，两人结合处的淫液在激烈的抽动下，击起了白色的泡沫啪唧啪唧作响。  
Obiwan眯着眼睛，在晃动中半张着小嘴，呜呜嘤嘤的哼吟。顺从地任凭Anakin的主动操干，坚硬的性器又猛又快划过他的体内，在撞击到一点时还会用力地按压一下，引得他发出甜腻高昂的呜咽。下体早就射得一塌糊涂，夹在两人腹间的粉色性器来回晃动，将白色的精液甩在胸前，甚至有一些还溅到了下巴上。  
Anakin的眼睛也慢慢眯起来，他迷醉的欣赏着这副因为连续高潮而娇柔无力的身体。每当Obiwan收紧手指，在极度快感的挣扎中，试图攀住他的肩膀，像是波涛中抓住的浮木，他就会感到无比的喜悦和激动。仍旧在Obiwan体内操干的阴茎开始了难以抑制的抖动，他更加快速的进进出出，每次抽动都带出一点媚肉，又狠狠地被挤进去，水淋淋的后穴发出“咕叽”“咕叽”的声音。  
他将Obiwan胸口的精液涂在了他的乳尖上，用指尖又夹又拧。之前就已经红肿不堪的乳头根本经不起这样的折磨，这感觉又痛又爽，他能感觉到怀中的身体轻轻颤抖起来。Obiwan失神的面孔微微上扬，睁大了那双美丽动人的眼睛，他似乎已经失去了对身体的控制和感应，沉浸在性爱快感的淫乱与放纵里。  
“其他人操你的时候，你也会露出这种表情吗？”Anakin突然加重了动作，不甘心地说，语气中微带妒意。  
“谁都可以这样吗？”他一边插一边说，Obiwan在这样凶猛快速的耸动下，忍不住又挺直了腰背，  
“啊啊……我，要射了……Anakin——”他浑身紧绷着颤抖，嘴角留下了晶莹的液体，再次降临的高潮让他连脚趾头都痉挛起来，挺立的阴茎却只是射出了一点稀薄的汁水。  
内壁贪婪地吸吮着滚烫的性器，在高潮的余韵中微微抽搐。这种快感让Anakin无法把持，想要继续细细操弄这迷人肉体的想法顿时无影无踪，他将Obiwan压倒在地上，飞快地耸动胯部，在Obiwan柔软绵长的呻吟声中激烈的挺入深处，恣意的释放了自己。  
这样的满足和快乐让他只想要闭着眼拥抱着温暖柔软的身体，完全不想离开湿热蕴结的身体。Obiwan试图推了两下他的胳膊，低声呼唤Anakin的名字，但抱着自己的人毫无反应，他只能无力地躺在地方上，双眼涣散，扶着额微微的叹息。

原力在他体内聚集，Obiwan微微抬动手指，操纵着原力将Anakin的光剑抓到了手里。  
果然恢复的很快，他推开身边睡着的Anakin，掀开被子，慢慢的从床上坐起来。他深吸口气，感受原力在身体里汇集流动，不一样的感觉让他下意识的摸了摸自己的脸，那种胡须柔软微刺的手感让这个虚荣的西斯欣喜若狂。  
已经可以变化成为成年的体态，Obiwan从飞船的玻璃窗里看着自己的影子，为这样的进展感到万分欣喜。  
不愧是天选之子，只要得到他的精液就可以快速的恢复自己失去的力量。Obiwan攥起拳头，得意而阴险的勾起嘴角，他回头，金色的瞳孔轻蔑而嫉妒的看了一眼熟睡中的Anakin。然后走到操作室，接通了自己的全息通讯器。  
“看来一切顺利。”Ventress说道，“相信你完全可以在回到科洛桑之前恢复力量。”  
“不。”Obiwan歪着头，自信而从容的说道，“我会变得更加强大。原力真的让人疑惑，这样愚蠢的人却拥有那么强大的力量。”  
“不论如何，你很快就可以再跟Maul比试。”Hando摇头“你们西斯真的很无聊。”  
“这次我绝对会打败他，将我受到的羞辱完完全全的还给他。”Obiwan的眼底闪过一丝阴狠。只有在这种时候，Ventress才会真的感觉他像一个西斯。  
“希望你不要露馅，宝贝。我可不想去给你收尸。”Ventress提醒他。  
“一定不负你所望，亲爱的。”Obiwan眨眨眼睛，他挑起眉近乎轻浮的摸着自己的下巴。优雅迷人的面庞露出一副真诚而深情的模样，他知道自己很美，并毫不吝惜以此作为武器。  
“现在让我们来看看，那个托格鲁塔姑娘还能提供给我们什么有用的信息。”  
Hando将镜头转向了关在监狱里的Ahsoka。  
“来吧，小丫头，Kenobi大人要审问你。”  
咬着面包片的姑娘恶狠狠的看向这边，她依旧不能相信自己竟然被那个狡猾的少年欺骗。  
Kenobi，可恶的西斯Obiwan Kenobi。那么小的年纪就诡计多端，不知道他抢了自己的光剑会去做什么坏事。  
当看到Obiwan的影像时，Ahsoka疑惑的大叫起来。  
“这个长胡子的老头是谁？”


	2. Chapter 2

“……是的，Ahsoka还在休息。”  
Anakin站在全系仪跟Yoda大师汇报任务，他的眼睛斜了一下卧室的方向，脸颊一热，有些不自在的尴尬。  
Yoda大师点头，对这个结果表示满意。  
“很好。不必要的争端，没有引起。”  
“尽快回来，你们要。”  
Anakin顺从的回答了一下，关上全息仪，松了口气。其实他的脑袋也还很乱，没有想好要如何面对这件事情。  
过去的二十多年，一直坚定的认为自己是个直男的Anakin，不但跟同性发生了关系。这个同性，还是个看上去没有成年的Jedi学徒。  
Anakin不清楚自己怎么走回卧室的，脚如同踩在沙子上，每一步都软的难以直立，抬起的时候又无比艰难。他不知道自己该质疑什么，自己的性取向，还是这个学徒的年纪，或者，他是不是真的开始有点喜欢这个小家伙。  
穿上了衣服的少年学徒已经坐在床边了，套着明显大了一圈的衣服，试图将脚塞进不那么合适的靴子里。Anakin总感觉他身上并没有太多的惊慌和恐惧，相反，那些更像是装出来的神情，有些表演的成分在里面。他搞不清楚，这个学徒究竟为什么要这样做。  
“你跟委员会的大师们汇报过了吗？”Obiwan感觉到有人站在门口看着他，他抬起头，小心的问道。  
那种真诚单纯的目光，看的Anakin有些心慌，他僵硬的笑了一下，不自然向前走了几步。  
“是的，Ahsoka。我想委员会需要亲自汇报这件事。”  
Obiwan低着头，小声的嘀咕了一句什么。Anakin看到他鼓起的脸蛋，圆润白皙，带着一种孩子气的任性，让人忍不住心生怜悯。  
这段对话太过正式，对于刚刚滚过床单的人来讲，显得太过疏远不合时宜。两人陷入了一种说不出的寂静，该说点什么，但是谁也不知道应该说什么来打破这种沉默。  
Obiwan从床上跳下来，他刚张开嘴准备说什么，突然的身子一歪，摔倒在地上，Anakin下意识的伸出手想抓住身边的物体，但指尖只是轻微的划过了门框。  
飞船的巨大晃动，让两人顺着倾斜的地面滚落到墙角，Anakin感觉自己的脑袋重重的摔在了柔软的物体上。  
Obiwan就没有这样幸运了，他的脑袋撞在了墙上，痛的眼冒金星，还没等他在报警器的尖叫中清醒过来，一个巨大的物体撞到他怀里，打在他受了伤的腹部。  
“抱，抱歉……”Anakin一抬头，就看到那张苍白的小脸上，淡蓝色的眼睛里闪动着泪光，他的心都快被融化了，小心的抚摸了一下Obiwan的后脑，抓着他的胳膊将人扶起来。  
两人在摇晃的飞船中，匆忙赶往操作室，巨大的电子显示屏闪动了几下，出现了一个不那么清晰的人影，开始说一些叽里咕噜的外星语言。  
Anakin皱起眉，他按掉显示屏，坐下来飞快的调整飞船的防护系统，检查被袭击的推进器还剩下多少完好的功能。等他设定好参数，躲开了接连不断的射击后，终于注意到了身边人的不自然。  
“不要担心，Ahsoka，跟我在一起是绝对安全的。”他尽量放柔声音安慰紧张的学徒，还有一点，出于保护欲的骄傲。  
飞船向左下方歪了一下，闪开了一道激光束。Obiwan抓着操作板，用力的坐直身体，他信赖崇拜的目光看着Anakin，让年轻人非常受用，略有些得意的炫技般将飞船灵巧的转了个圈。  
“这不是个战斗型飞行器，”Obiwan听上去有些担忧。  
Anakin撇了他一眼，毫不慌乱，反而有种极其强烈的冲动和自负，“我不需要战斗机。”他勾着嘴角，冷笑道“这就足够。”  
Obiwan的眼睛越瞪越大，他不安的叫起来，“快停下！Master Anakin！我们的飞船会爆炸的！”  
Anakin的笑容越来越深，他的表情也根本不像是在微笑，反而像是狰狞的嘲讽着这个赏金猎人的不自量力。  
“Master Anakin！”Obiwan有些愤怒，他的声音也变了声调，眼看着两架飞船离的越来越近，密集的激光束已经将飞船的外壁烧灼，融化破碎的钢板发出阵阵声响。  
这个疯子，愤怒中Obiwan少见的出现惊慌的情绪，他做了西斯这么久，最知道的道理就是不要拿自己的生命冒险，隐忍，潜伏，默默的侵袭。而这个所谓的天选之子，才是个疯子，他在努力抑制原力中燃烧爆炸般的兴奋和激动，保持Jedi的平和宁静，但这种危险的战斗方式，让他看上去比任何一个西斯都更加冷酷无情。  
“Anakin！”Obiwan大吼起来，他差点恢复了自己的本音，巨大的碰撞声响起来，亮眼的火光让他看不清发生了什么，他捂着脸等待宇宙中悄无声息的爆炸结束，漆黑的太空里散落着破碎的飞行器残骸。  
他们的飞船还在不断的报警，但危险显然已经解除了。  
“希望我们还剩下了能够着陆的升降架。”Obiwan忍不住用沙哑的声音讽刺道。  
“那并不是什么要紧的东西。”Anakin的心情平静下来，他调整了一下飞船的坐标，转过头看着靠在椅背上的少年。  
“Master Anakin！你这样做并不合适，这太冒险了！”Obiwan皱着眉，年轻的面孔紧绷着，看上去非常不认同。  
Anakin非常轻松的站起来，拍了拍他的肩膀，“放松点，Ahsoka，我们已经成功了。”  
Obiwan猛的站起来，他的动作太快，以至于让Anakin还没有离开的手顺着他的肩膀摸到了少年冰冷细腻的脖子。  
“Master，我的资历和经验让我没有资格反对你的决定，但你的行为实在太过——”Obiwan咬着嘴唇斟酌了一下自己的话语，“总之，这并不符合规矩。”  
这让Anakin震惊，他瞪大了眼睛看着愤怒的少年，似乎没有听明白他在说什么。但很快，他就微笑起来，故作苦恼的皱眉说道。“我以为你不是那种教条的学徒，Ahsoka。你的Master难道没有告诉你，在执行任务的时候，我们总要做出最符合实际的选择。”  
Anakin低头在炸毛的小脑袋上亲吻了一下，他自己也觉得这个举动太过唐突，但两人毕竟已经有过那种耳鬓厮磨的经历，这样的亲昵完全出自他潜意识的保护欲。  
“没有人会喜欢迂腐蠢钝的学徒，规矩只是用来参考的。”  
令他意外的，Obiwan突然扑倒了他怀里，紧紧的抱住了他。  
“我就是迂腐的学徒。”Obiwan倔强的声音闷在他粗糙的衣料里，隔着重重布料的呼吸带给他胸前一阵火辣的热气。  
“你不喜欢的话，就把我推开好了。”  
话是这样说，Obiwan的手臂明显缩的更紧了，他抬起头，看着Anakin略有些惊讶的面孔，眼睛里闪动着泪花，咬着牙到腮帮绷紧。  
Anakin低垂的眼睛看着他，忍不住撇着嘴笑了一下。  
“不能跟Jedi发生关系，也是我们的规矩。”  
抱在他腰间的小手顺着结实的后背，摸上了脖颈，后脑。obiwan踮起脚，手指穿过Anakin卷曲略硬的发丝，让自己的鼻尖抵在他微凉的嘴唇上。他的眼睛迷恋般的盯着Anakin的嘴唇，吞咽了一下口水，猛的抬眼，灼热的目光毫不畏惧的展示着自己的渴望，低声说道。  
“Master，你可以推开我试一试——”  
这个傻瓜，他根本不可能放开如此美丽动人的身体，躲不开这样纯真诱人的勾引。Obiwan闭着眼回应一个火热急切的亲吻，陶醉般的用小臂夹紧他健壮的脖颈，柔软的身体贴在Anakin身上微微磨蹭，在那种平和温暖的原力中放松下来，任凭那两只大手在身上胡乱摸索。  
光明的原力，好像也没有那么坏，Obiwan微微眯起眼，在那些温柔的亲吻舒服的哼哼唧唧，这个天选之子技术还可以。  
Anakin看着怀里瘫软的人，眼睛里满是狂热执着的喜悦，多么幸运可以遇到他，多么幸运得到了他的青眯。他甚至开始感谢委员会派给了自己这个看上去如此无聊的任务，也感谢Plo大师收了Ahsoka这个徒弟。  
顺利的太过诡异。  
两个人心理都出现了一种莫名其妙的怀疑，原力中传来接连不断的提醒，停下来，不要继续，这将会出现非常危险的未来。但已经置身其中的人，怎么可能分离。  
贪婪、傲慢、对力量的过度信任，蒙蔽了他们的眼睛。

湿漉漉的后穴里面好酸，Obiwan蹙着眉头，忍耐着体内的酸痒，敞开双腿任由Anakin的手指温柔的扩张。年轻的身体尝试过性爱就会变得上瘾，一次远远不够满足，更何况是遇到了Anakin这样让他满意的极品。  
带着强硬气息的津液喥进了他的口中，而他口腔里清甜的津液也被人尽情的吮吸。侵略的味道，简直把Obiwan吻的失了神智，不再防备的沉溺到无尽的欲望里。  
“唔……”  
就是这样，Obiwan闭着涣散的眼眸，任由他舔舐自己的身子。想到等下，那种蓬勃新鲜的力量就会涌入自己的身体，他的每一寸肌肤都在兴奋的跳动，随着Anakin的吻，整个人都变得粉红迷离。  
“吻我“他抓着Anakin的头发，让他厚重火热的嘴唇重新贴在自己嘴上，那种最直接的气息交换，让他兴奋跳动的心可以获得片刻安宁。  
头昏脑涨，敏感的上颚好麻好软，只是这样的舔弄就让他快要高潮了。下体火热的性器贴在他的大腿上，摩擦着已经流出汁液的后穴，无法缓解的酸痒快到了极限，Obiwan舒服的想要哭泣，从未感觉过性爱会让他如此丢脸。  
感觉到Obiwan的扭动，Anakin放开了少年抑制不住，流满了口水的薄唇，转而啃吻嫩滑的脖颈，纤细的锁骨。让他从高潮的临界点上缓缓落下，在磨蹭的扭动中，缓解一下紧绷的神经，身子被吻的又疼又舒服，Anakin像是要把他拆吃入腹般的啃吻着他的每一寸肌肤。  
“Master Anakin，啊……，Master”  
Obiwan闭着迷离的眼眸，搂着啃吻他脖颈、肩膀的脑袋，迷醉的呻吟着。现在他也说不出自己究竟更渴望的是什么，究竟是原力之子的精液，还是跟他做爱的过程。他的胸膛随着不稳的呼吸起伏，带着暴躁侵略气息吻到的地方，各式各样的电流簇团击过，鼻息间萦绕着Anakin动情湿热的味道，越来越浓烈。  
“嗯……哈……Master……Anakin”  
听到这声带着委屈和撒娇的呼唤，Anakin也不想继续忍耐，他紧紧的按着少年圆润饱满的屁股，让自己坚硬粗壮的性器顺着已经微微开阖的后穴，慢慢推了进去，里面充盈的液体润滑了紧闭的甬道，娇嫩到极限的肉壁颤抖着迎接青筋毕露的滚烫肉柱。两人都被这样缓慢的磨蹭，挤出一些舒爽的呜咽。刚刚深入到一半，Obiwan就已经开始催促似的扭动，Anakin被少年这样急切诚实的催促逗笑，他臀部挺动，开始紧紧压着Obiwan的腰身摩擦，磨的他开始发出轻微的战栗。  
“Master……啊，……啊，好舒服，你好……嗯哈……”  
Obiwan脸颊滚烫，他满足的眯着眼，将自己的手指咬在嘴里，断断续续的呜咽哼嘤。他已经完全抛弃了跟年轻人做爱的羞耻，这是身体驱使的，作为西斯所不需要回避的欲望，他高声的呻吟，欣赏着Anakin结实健美的肌肉，少年几乎完美的脸蛋和身体。  
年轻也还不错，他在身体的晃动中晕晕乎乎的想着，为什么原力是如此的不公平，这个傻瓜，这个拥有了一切美好的傻瓜。Anakin的一切都完美的令他痴迷，除了他的脑子。  
Obiwan摸索着他的头，让少年靠在自己肩膀上，温柔亲昵的磨蹭。他的手指抚摸着起伏晃动的脖颈，简直恨不能用力将anakin的脖子拧断。  
强大到自负的Jedi，永远认为自己的想法是正确的固执少年。他所掌握的技能已经让他骄傲到忽略了别人的声音，他根本还不能独自完成任务。Obiwan的目光里带着一些遗憾，Qui-Gon太相信他了，这个年轻人无法抵抗诱惑。  
不论是来自肉体的欲望，还是亲密温柔的感情。  
挤在他身体里面的阴茎似乎有生命似的，在激烈的脉动着，似乎随时都会爆发出来。Obiwan的身体柔美多汁，他那种无辜又急切的索取让Anakin无比的满足和惬意，比赢得了所有的战斗更令他欣喜骄傲。Obiwan在渴望他，在他的支配和控制下发出激烈的喘息和呻吟，搂着他的脖子，双腿夹紧他的腰，好像两人是彼此唯一的依靠。无法逃离的冲动，回荡在床舱里的呻吟和低吼，一波接一波堆积起来的激荡快感，无一不提醒着两人，他们渴望彼此，他们正在给予彼此那种极致爆发的情欲。  
那根炙热粗长的巨物正顶在少年后穴里的敏感处，Obiwan被顶的身子酥软。无力的后仰着头，手指在Anakin的后背上按下凹痕，娇嫩的后穴被那么粗长的性器贯穿着，不断的抽搐。酸痒的全身都如同被羽毛轻抚，受不了了，Obiwan扭动着腰臀，将自己的身体往Anakin的胯下推送着，想要他插到更深的地方，想要他的精液才能解痒。  
“嗯哈，Master……进来……啊，再深一点”  
带着媚色的邀请，隐秘的深处传来吮吸般的感觉，Anakin目光一暗，拉着他的腰一直将自己插到了根部，溢着一圈白浆的后穴，淹没在粗硬的黑色丛林中。Obiwan仰着头，瞪大了眼睛喘息，强烈的鼓涨感，被微微撑起的小腹，让他快活的想要呼喊发泄。  
“我让你那么舒服吗？”Anakin笑着亲吻他的耳垂，呼吸的热气钻进他的耳朵，痒的Obiwan侧着头躲避。  
“你是不是故意勾引我，”他好像突然醒悟一般，“嗯？一开始就故意不穿好衣服？故意——让我碰触你。”他将手捂在Obiwan受伤的小腹上，释放自己温暖柔软的原力。  
这个傻瓜才反应过来吗，Obiwan在脑袋里翻了个白眼，他一声声短促高亢的浪叫，在Anakin突然加速的顶弄中达到了一波小高潮，一小股精液顺着他抖动的性器流到了Anakin的手掌上。  
少年高潮中酸软的身子，在Anakin身下战栗着，高潮中更加紧窄蠕动的后穴无规律的蠕动着、收缩着。裹着体内的火热的性器，将他服侍的更加粗挺。  
“嗯……啊，Master Anakin，那也要你肯上当才行。”  
Obiwan咬着手指咯咯直笑，那张单纯可爱的小脸带着狡黠神秘的味道，抬着眼睛看着他。Anakin也说不出他到底是在开玩笑，还是真的这样想。如果是别人来救他呢？Obiwan是不是也会这样，搂着别人的脖子，淫荡的仰着头呻吟。  
他在嫉妒，带着那种被侵占了领域般的愤怒，Obiwan能感觉的到。不需要原力的提醒，少年带着凶狠的目光，已经表达了他的内心。  
Qui-Gon难道没有教过他要保持平和的心绪？Obiwan出现了短暂的失神，他不禁想，要是我，要是Qui-Gon大师教的是我，我一定时时刻刻谨记他的教诲。  
他有些迷茫的看着Anakin的面孔，在他身上不停耸动的少年，带着一种跟他当年完全不同的神情，叛逆，倔强，骄傲，掩盖着那种对自己深深的不确信。Obiwan无法想象天选之子的心情，他还是个二十几岁的孩子，他会怀疑自己吗？他也会为自己的命运而不安彷徨吗？他伸出手，抚摸着Anakin流汗的鬓角，用自己幼体轻柔的声音说道  
“我不会跟别人做，Master Anakin。”  
Anakin停了下来， 愣愣的看着他，感受着柔软的手指擦拭着自己脸上的汗水。他的心，都好像被那种温柔的力量抚慰，跟他在一起能让自己感到安心，能让他感觉到一股力量，甚至有种自己可以把握住命运的感觉。娇软的身子吞着坚硬的性器来回扭动，那一扭动又带出后穴里被粗壮摩擦抽插的酸软。可是Anakin还是不动，后穴里传来的酥麻的电流和身前挺立的酸胀，还有那已经快接近顶峰的感觉，却不晃动的让人难耐，使Obiwan无法克制。  
想要他快点插进来，用坚硬的印记研磨、顶撞每一寸嫩肉。把属于原力集合的体液灌到自己体内，灌满他饥渴贪婪的身体，用炙热的温度融化进少年强壮有力的气息。  
Anakin突然的亲吻了他，含住他柔嫩的薄唇轻咬、吮吸。  
敏感的小穴里坚硬火热的性器在脉动着，鼓胀着，越来越大，小腹里也被撑的越来越满。Obiwan 红着脸颊，眼眸迷蒙，一些晶莹的液体顺着两人嘴角滑落，流淌到脖子上。  
“啊……啊！…Master……啊！……进来了………好深啊……”  
Obiwan扶着他的肩头，仰着脖颈，似是舒服又似是舒爽的带着哭腔浪叫，每一下都顶在他痉挛着的内壁上，淫液顺着两人交合的部位往下淌，濡湿了垫在身下的袍子。他太渴望Anakin了，太渴望他的精液，Obiwan抱住了他的脖子，发泄般的咬在少年结实坚硬的肩膀上，后穴主动收缩，抬着腰臀起伏，用里面娇嫩到极致、饱满嫩滑的肉壁，裹着他的性器揉动，这是无论哪个男人都无法抗拒的诱惑。  
“嗯……嗯，啊，快，给我………是我的，都是我的……唔！”  
Obiwan用力的在少年的脖子上咬了下去，混合着疼痛的快感，刺激着Anakin更加酣畅的发泄。  
被内射了，体内终于迎来了这一次的精液，滚烫如岩浆般的精液，深入到他的体内。  
Obiwan的喉咙中发出低沉的呜咽，痉挛着的肠道内被灌满了浓浆， 好舒服，里面的每一点空隙都被填满的感觉令他满足到长叹。他又被Anakin拉起来按在自己健硕火热的胸膛上，堵住嘴深吻。  
“你也永远不许跟别人做。”Obiwan小声的嘀咕着，他看着Anakin那双温柔深情的眼睛，为自己这种装嫩撒娇的行为感到老脸一红。  
“我向原力起誓。”  
Anakin急忙抱紧了他，将柔软的金发抵在自己的下颚上，生怕错过这种表白心意的机会。

“我们这是在哪里？”Obiwan检查着飞船的坐标，惊呼道。他偷偷的瞟了一眼Anakin的脸，发现他并没有任何的异样，便继续装出不知情的样子。  
屏幕上可以看到一个蓝色的海洋星球。在几乎是固体的云盖后面，没有显示出有可见的大陆块。Anakin坐下来检查了一下传感器，搜索可能在那个区域的其他飞船。电脑搜索到了一份来自星球的信息，很奇怪，他们竟然像是在等待自己的到来。  
Anakin皱起眉跟身边的Obiwan交换了一下眼神，他向着那个方向发送一份着陆请求。  
很快，从卡米诺星球发来消息，提坡卡城的坐标。  
“我想我们只有去看一下才能知道了。”  
Obiwan站在他身边，不认同的看着他，他离的很近。Anakin甚至可以呼吸到他身上带着自己味道的芳香，感受到他残留着性爱预热的肌肤。  
“不会有事的。”他边说边往前Obiwan身边挪动，仰起头用他的嘴唇挨上Obiwan的脸。有好一会儿，感到Obiwan的情绪慢慢平静下来，Anakin贴得更紧了，在他嘴唇上给一个真正的、深深的吻。  
“不要怕，Ahsoka，我会保护你的。”  
“你要通知Jedi委员会。”Obiwan看着他，坚持道。  
“当然，”Anakin歪着头咧嘴笑了一下，带着一种依旧孩子气的固执，“等我们搞清楚发生了什么。”  
Obiwan低下头看着少年英俊完美的侧脸，过于纤长的睫毛随着目光微微抖动。他的脸上露出一种淡淡的意味深长的冷笑。

委员会沉默的听完了Anakin的报告。  
“克隆人？的确很奇怪，这件事。”Yoda大师将头架在拐杖上，微微思考了一下。  
“你做的很对，Anakin。不要激起他们的怀疑。”Windu点了点头，继续说道“委员会会仔细考虑派谁去卡米洛探查，你们尽快离开那里返回科洛桑。”  
听到这样的话Anakin不免失望，他微微侧过头隐藏内心的不满，心理已经做出了完全不同的决定。  
“我们可以调查清楚，如果派人来的话会耽误很多路上的时间。”  
“Anakin！”Windu变得有些严厉，对这种略带自负的行径非常不满，“记住你的任务，将Ahsoka安全的带回来。委员会必须仔细的讨论这件事，再做决定。”  
“我想——”  
Windu皱了皱眉，Anakin意识到自己可能真的说了太多，他深深的吸了口气，调整好的自己的情绪，用平和的口吻回答道。  
“我知道了，Master Windu，我会尽快送他回去。”  
Yoda大师点了点头，然后猛的愣住了。圆形会议室中，几位大师有些怪异的对视了一圈。  
就在Anakin以为全息仪的信号出现了问题的时候，Windu动了一下。  
“他？”  
“有什么问题吗？”Anakin生硬的回道夹杂着些许不耐烦。  
“Ahsoka Tano，是个女性。”


	3. Chapter 3

Ventress用Obiwan传来的加密代码发送信息后，疲惫的关上了全息仪，头疼的按了按太阳穴。  
她身后，Hando盘腿坐在牢门边上跟Ahsoka隔着门下棋。  
“嘿！你作弊！”小姑娘高声喊道。  
“规矩就是这样的。”Hando得意的举了一下手，将Ahsoka的面包片拽了两块到自己身边。  
“真是够了！”Ventress扶额，“希望这件事能早点结束。”  
Hando咯咯笑了两声，他转过头对Ahsoka说道“我们就要抓到欺骗你的那个罪魁祸首了，开心吗？小姑娘。”  
Ahsoka抓着栏杆，伸出手想夺回自己的面包，愤怒的目光在他们两个脸上晃来晃去，“我相信那个骗子跑的足够快，不会那么轻易被你们抓到！”  
“哦，Kenobi大人有的是办法！”Hando说完这句双关的话，忍不住笑出声来。Ventress在身后踢了他一脚。  
“他会抓住Obiwan的。”Ventress说完自己的嘴角也抽动了一下。  
“Ben Kenobi大人，可是帝国最狡猾的人。”

雨下得很大，海浪拍打金属结构的响声，形成巨大了白噪音。  
Obiwan站在屋檐下盯着对面升降台：一架小型驾驶舱停在那里，它应该就是属于那个赏金猎人。他抱着胳膊，靠在玻璃墙上，盯着一个不大的孩子抱着零碎的物品不断的往船上搬运，不由得冷笑了一下。身边的自动玻璃门打开了，一个身穿曼达洛铠甲的人走了出来，来人并没有注意到旁边的少年，背着火箭包大步的向着驾驶舱走去。  
“我恐怕你不能这样离开，Fett先生。”  
Jango Fett猛的扭头看着他，端起了自己的能爆枪。  
“Jedi？”他疑惑的问道。  
头盔掩盖了他的表情，但毫无疑问Obiwan从声音里也能感受的到那种紧张不安的情绪。他低头看着指着自己的能爆枪，轻蔑的哼了一声。  
“我要保证，他们没有机会审问你。”  
“赶快进飞船！”Jango突然冲着船边的孩子喊道。他的能爆枪冲着Obiwan射出一道电光，少年灵活地一闪，抽出光剑，发出的一束绿光拨开了能量束。Jango接连开火，一连串的光束穿过密集磅礴的大雨冲Obiwan扫射。  
Obiwan的笑容越来越狰狞，他的光剑左右挥舞，将能量束挥开，Jango的进攻速度在他眼中根本不值一提。原力在他的身体里叫喧，狂欢般的窜动，他拥有它，操纵它，比任何时候都要更加得心应手，强大，充盈，可以任凭Obiwan随心所欲的汲取，使他每一个动作都准确无误。  
“Jango Fett！”Obiwan吼道，在雷鸣中显得格外微弱模糊，他摸了一把脸上的雨水，让自己体内躁动狂热的情绪稍稍平静。“你根本不是我的对手！”  
原力中感应到对面来了一束强激光。不等他明白是怎么回事，应对危险的本能已经让他腾空而起，在空中连续翻转。那个孩子在操纵激光炮攻击他，Obiwan落到地上，摔出一片水花，这样狼狈不堪的躲避让西斯的怒火爆炸。他抬起手，汇聚体内的原力瞬间释放，飞船整个被巨大的力量掀翻，摔出了升降台，翻倒在巨大的玻璃栈道上。  
“Boba！”Jango大吼道，他已经耗尽了光弹，对儿子的关注更让他出现了短暂的分心。Obiwan跃起来，一个旋转，猛地踢掉了他手里的武器。但他刚一落地，Jango便冲过来，抓住了他纤细的双臂，用力往后顶。  
Obiwan丝毫没有惊慌，他抬起手，Jango比他高大了一圈的身体瞬间踉跄不稳，跌跌撞撞的倒退，他松开了抓着Obiwan的双手，捂着自己的脖子干咳，已经悬空的脚不断的挣扎，他的脑袋用力想扭向飞船的方向。  
“不要担心，我马上就会送他去跟你团聚。”Obiwan冷笑道，大雨浇透了他的头发，将蓬松柔美的金发弄的塌陷，使这个凶残暴力的西斯看上去显得无比娇弱可怜。  
他低下头，满意的看着自己的手掌，简直快要忍不住放声大笑，对这样绵延不绝的强大力量充满了赞叹。  
他们都会是自己的手下败将，没有人，能够超越Anakin的力量。  
“我——”  
话还没说完，Obiwan突然眼前一黑，像是断电般直挺挺的摔倒在地上。  
同样摔在地上Jango敏捷的翻了个身，爬起来，充满疑惑的用身后的能爆枪捅了捅Obiwan的身子，小心的将人翻了个个。发现完全陷入昏迷的人真的毫无反应，他才从身后拽出绳子，在Obiwan的两个手腕上绕了两圈，将他给死死地捆住了。  
Jango拖着Obiwan，滑过斜檐儿，穿过起降台。朝着掉落的飞船跌跌撞撞地走去。舱门被打开了，Boba开心的伸手把父亲拉上来。  
“赶快离开这儿！”疲惫不堪的Jango说道，他斜了一眼倒在地上的Obiwan，不停的思索着他说过的话。虽然他跟那个Jedi在一起，但看来却并不是他们中的一员。  
“他是谁？”Boba小心的问道。  
Jango将头盔摘下来放在一边，回到控制台，发动了引擎。  
“我不知道。”他对儿子诚实的回答道。不过他心想，看来贸易联盟的人不轻易会放过他们。这个人，也许会是他跟Kenobi大人交换性命的筹码。

Anakin站起身，稍微定了下神，从那些胡思乱想中脱离出来。原力中突然传来了波动，那种熟悉又陌生的感觉让他惊讶无比。  
他一挥手，打开了升降梯门。升到起降台上，不等门打开，他就听到了大雨中混杂着飞船引擎的声音。  
Anakin快步跑过去，但是太晚了，飞船已经发动，只来得及将腰带上的跟踪器扔了过去。那个银色的飞船马上就冲出了大气，跳入光速飞行。  
他低下头，ahsoka的光剑掉在地上，显然，那个少年已经被他们带走了。Anakin用原力把剑抓到手里，闭上眼睛感知原力残留给他的信息。很诡异，他睁开眼睛，皱眉看着手中的剑柄。  
意料之外，却在情理之中，这不是Jedi的原力。带着一些腐败感的潮湿，隐藏在黑雾中的危险和冰冷，黑暗已经将他侵袭。  
如注的大雨，淋在他身上。  
Anakin沉默的望着飞船消失的方向，闪电偶尔将他的面孔照的明亮，不可遏制的愤怒和恐惧让他陷入了精神的慌乱。  
那个少年究竟是谁？！他曾经的那些话，是否全部都是谎言？真正的ahsoka又在哪里？  
Anakin的脸色越来越凝重，现在他必须追上Jango，去寻找这些问题的答案。  
即使他不肯承认，但他的担心不可遏制，如果他去的晚了，那个漂亮的孩子很可能会发生危险。如果他因此离去，Anakin觉得自己的心将会破碎掉。  
绝不能，让他给我答案前死去。  
等着他的只是更多的谜团。

Anakin跟着自己的直觉走进迷宫般的地道里，粗糙的岩壁上布满了未经打磨的开凿痕迹。他从这个洞穴里的大厅这头走向另一头，从一个柱子移动到一个到柱子，躲避着来回巡逻的卫兵。  
“他在哪里？”Anakin听到了一个低沉的男声，他悄悄探出头，看到了一个高个子的银发男子，身姿英俊，神态沉稳，穿着一件华贵的黑色披风，大步穿过会议厅向着他的方向走来。Dooku伯爵，Anakin仔细打量着这个曾经的Jedi，他优雅的面容，结实的下颌，一双犀利的眼睛——这种如此熟悉的感觉，带着一种似曾相识的气息。  
跟在他身后的伯格大公说道“我们已经把他关在了地下室。”  
Dooku沉默了一会，这样突然的安静让气氛变得紧张。Anakin将脖子又伸长了一点，他握着腰间的光剑，随时准备冲出去给这个分裂组织头目致命的一击。  
“需要我将他放出来吗？”那个捷奥诺西斯人也感觉到了Dooku的情绪，他小心翼翼的问道，一张蛮横凶狠惯了的面孔，因为故作谦卑而充满了滑稽。他不太确定为什么dooku会因为他们打上了jango fett带回的少年而大发雷霆。  
“让他先留在那里吧。”Dooku终于说了话，Anakin的原力跃跃欲试的跳动，他正等待着Dooku再次向前迈进，只要再有两步，他就可以一跃而出杀了这个危险分子。  
忽然的，外面传来喧闹的声响，一大群人吵吵嚷嚷的走了进来。Anakin听到有更多的机器人从他身后走过来，巡逻的机器人发现了他，机械警报惊动了Dooku。Anakin负气的咬了下牙，无比失望的光剑抵挡那些能量束，躲闪道楼梯下的小型拱门里。  
伯格大公惊叫起来，“抓住他！快去！”  
更多的机器人跟随着跑了过去，在众人惊慌的叫喊中，Dooku挥手制止了他们的行动。  
“Dooku大人，他会不会发现——”  
Dooku脸上带着一种自信和镇静的微笑，他撇了一眼Anakin离开的楼梯，摇摇头。  
“有Kenobi在，他永远不会知道真相。”

很难讲Obiwan现在究竟是什么心情，他穿着一套还算干净的粗布衬衣躺在牢房中岩石凿出的石床上，转过头身不去看背后的人。金色齐肩的秀发遮住了脸颊，只露出一个微红的鼻尖，不住的颤抖。  
Anakin的手里握着打开的蓝色光剑，他的拳头攥起来，又慢慢松开，垂在身边。两人沉默了许久，直到Anakin终于决定把光剑收起来，他很想大声的吼叫，将被背叛欺骗的质问一股脑都扔给对面的少年。  
但是他没有，虽然憋着一肚子的气，Anakin还是咬咬牙咽了下去。  
他走进了些，手指情不自禁的上前触碰到了柔软微凉的皮肤。还在渗血的鞭痕混合着前不久刚刚愈合的旧伤，浓郁到黑暗的鲜红与愈合后结痂的粉红交错在一起，少年那种似有若无的抽泣，让Anakin的心痛的发抖。他轻轻的用指尖抚摸Obiwan的身体，低声问道“是谁做的？”  
这绝不是他应该问的第一个问题。你究竟是谁？你为什么要欺骗我？究竟是什么人在这个阴谋背后？但是他控制不住，那些让他困扰痛苦的疑惑，此刻都显得那么微不足道。Anakin惟一能感觉到的只是心中愈燃愈烈的怒火，对无法保护心爱之人的愤怒。  
原力在提醒他，不要被事物的表象欺骗，任凭怒火冲昏了头脑，提醒他这个看上去可怜又倔强的少年身上，带着一种邪恶狡猾的阴影。  
但Obiwan在哭泣，他受到了惊吓和虐待，Anakin心里出现了阴暗的想法，即使只有那么短暂的一瞬间，他恨不能将一切伤害他的人都杀掉。  
Obiwan翻身坐起来，躲开了Anakin的抚摸，他的目光愤怒而疏离，在淡蓝色的眸子边缘微微的出现了一些红丝。这让Anakin想起他们第一次见面，少年那种充满了委屈而又带着崇拜的眼神。  
“不需要假惺惺的问我这种问题。”Obiwan说完咬着下唇，别开了目光不肯看他，坚持不住的流露出来一种被辜负的委屈，他的眼睛微微湿润，用力的吸了一下鼻子。  
Anakin愣了一下，他皱起眉，努力忽略少年脆弱失落的模样，继续说道“当然，我很想知道你到底是什么人。但关心别人也是Jedi最基本的教养。”  
少年忍不住嗤笑了一下，目光充满了不屑和鄙夷，“我应该想到，Jedi绝对不会相信我。”  
“也许你应该选择对我说实话。”Anakin抓着他的手腕，强迫他看着自己。  
Obiwan吃痛的叫了一声，想将手收回来，却并没有成功。  
他仰起头回望着Anakin的眼睛，痛苦、愤怒、不甘的涌动和挣扎。  
“我们本该直接回到科洛桑的，我会跟Jedi委员会说明一切！是你走错了地方，Master Skywalker。”Obiwan低声说道，两人的脸靠的太近，他的呼吸夹杂着血腥的甜腻让Anakin的心剧烈颤动。  
“是你没有给我诚实的机会！害我又被Dooku抓住！”Obiwan的语调突然变得哀伤，他的目光轻柔颤抖，如同快被风吹灭的烛火一般脆弱的抖动。  
Obiwan在指责他，而一向骄傲自负的天选之子瞪大了眼睛，身体僵硬。不对，好像有哪里不对劲，但他一声不吭，他的喉咙不敢出现一点震动，似乎哪怕稍微的开阖嘴唇，都会让Obiwan对他绝望，从此再也无法触碰。而这样的结果会将Anakin的心撕裂，他沉默的接受这样毫无道理的控诉，生平第一次无可奈何，自甘认输。  
带着伤痕的手，抬了起来，轻柔的触碰着Anakin坚硬消瘦的下颚，Obiwan柔软温暖的手指，带着他哀伤迷恋的目光，缓缓的顺着他的耳根抚摸到了脖颈。  
“你只给我了爱上你的机会！”  
Anakin的眼睛瞬间被这句轻柔平静的话语点亮，他凝视着Obiwan的面孔，少年圆润光滑的脸上，眼泪缓缓滑落。  
“我知道不应该幻想英勇正直的Jedi大师给我回应，但至少——”  
Obiwan微微的倾身，按着Anakin的后颈，亲吻他的嘴角。  
“Obiwan”  
围绕着他的悲伤和阴暗消散不见，Obiwan仰着头，倾慕柔情的目光投向Anakin的眼睛，一种温暖天真笑意的声音说道。  
“我叫Obiwan。”

Obiwan的双眸迷乱，按着Anakin的肩膀骑在他身上，仰着头长着嘴舒适的喘息。他一直是这样娇嫩淫荡的模样，如今带着一身伤痕，却更显得让人怜惜，Anakin小心的扶着他的腰，防止过于沉迷于性爱的少年动作过大拉扯到伤口。这不是一个做爱的好时机，但是他拒绝不了Obiwan，也拒绝不了自己的欲望。  
少年爽的小脸通红，眼眸里也失神迷醉，臀部用尽了力气往下坐。他低下头看着Anakin带着孩子气的真挚和怜悯，忍不住笑出来，碰着他的脑袋附身亲吻。  
“你喜欢我吗，Master Anakin？”  
两人交错张合唇间，传来他带着呜咽的呢喃。Anakin下体撞进时，股间发出一声清脆的声响，夹杂着后穴被挤出的粘液扑哧声。撞击到了不能更深的地方，少年白皙的屁股弹起了一点，Obiwan舒服的哼了一下，拼命的扭着腰想要享受更加有力的耸动磨蹭，用自己销魂柔软的后穴热情的服侍着Anakin的阴茎，迫不及待的想要再次插入，用力的撞击。  
他一边搂着Anakin的脑袋亲吻，用舌头灵巧的在他的口腔里转动舔舐，发出舒适难耐的鼻音。下落的身子又在饱满臀部的缓冲下弹出去一些，力道的反弹，来来回回的撞击，使两人越来越欲罢不能。  
“Obiwan。”  
Anakin伸手摸着Obiwan的脸庞，两人之间的距离似乎在这场争吵后被拉的很近，只要他在自己身边其他的使命原则都可以暂时推到脑后去。被情欲点燃了体内渴求的少年，诱惑般的侧过脸，一边用目光妩媚的挑逗着他，一边伸出舌头舔他的手心，半张的红唇间可以看到湿润的口腔内壁，刚刚亲吻碰触过的柔软香甜，仿佛在残留在嘴边。  
“你真的好美。”  
听到这样的赞美，让这个西斯心情大好，享受着体内极致酸胀麻痒的快感，Obiwan扭着屁股追着半退的性器要吞进自己还含着精液的后穴里。都是他的，这个傻瓜的一切都是他的，他的精液，他的力量，甚至是他的心。Obiwan垂着眼睛，一边舒爽浪荡的呻吟，一边将手按在他的胸前，隔着结实坚硬的肌肉，感受着Anakin激动有力的心跳。这是因为他而变得狂乱的心，在他的引诱下背离了原则和立场的心，曾经Obiwan恨不能亲手将他挖出来，作为自己过去一切羞辱和痛苦的献祭。但现在，也许，他心里出现了一点因为已经占据了高地的慈悲。  
我想让他继续跳动，他趴在Anakin的肩膀上，将他的胸膛紧紧的贴在自己身前。  
如果他是属于我的，那么留着它，也不是不可以。  
下体娇嫩紧滑小嘴的嘬吸的Anakin兴奋无比，他的手因为迫不及待而不自居的握紧了Obiwan的身体，进去一些，再插，插的再深点，里面好嫩，好娇柔滑润，绞吸的他舒爽至极。  
性会让人上瘾，尤其是跟自己心爱的人，无论如何的亲昵汲取，永远都不能够满足。怀里身子剧烈震晃，Obiwan摇着头，张着红唇高声浪叫。  
“好深……啊啊，啊……好喜欢，好喜欢Master……”  
他的身子突然的弹起，狂乱的扭着汗津津的身子，仰头大喊，  
“啊、啊啊Master，Master……Anakin！……要……要来了……啊”  
高潮到头脑一片空白的Obiwan，耳边似乎都能听到体内在他喷射的声音，这是出于他过度兴奋的幻觉。  
但一股股接连不断、强劲喷射，流淌在内壁上，停了半秒，黏腻的浆液顺着交合的部位慢慢滑落。来不及休息，慢慢体味体内逐渐充盈的力量，都在射精了还想要抽动的Anakin，扶着他的腰微微向上提了一些，又松手让高潮中痉挛的后穴将自己完全吸了进去。  
“啊，嗯～……嗯……再来，再，啊……” 有些迷蒙失神的Obiwan、身子被带动的如同在弹跳、双腿不停的向内收阖，又向外打开，完全的被Anakin控制了节奏。当身体猛的下落时，大张的双腿随着插入的力道合拢一些，紧接着又随着抽出动作分开。这个年轻的身体实际上跟不上Anakin的节奏，原力的孩子不止长，还粗的吓人。带动他娇嫩细腻的内壁不断往外拉拽，被摩擦到红肿的内里每一寸都酸的火热。  
Obiwan大口大口的喘着气，像是失去了对身体的掌控，Anakin其实没什么技巧可言，他只是单纯过分的坚硬持久。里面被烫的抽搐痉挛的内壁下意识的绞吸着硬邦邦的阴茎，Obiwan的身体都在颤抖，对力量的追求和执着让他在全然无力的状态下，依然想要榨干全部的精液。  
Anakin只觉得好滑，阴茎稍微在里面稍微一动，娇润的小口就蠕动着收缩、揉搓，湿热的液体浸泡着膨胀的下体。即使一动不动，也爽的快要神志不清。要是稍微动一下，抽出一些，再狠狠的拉着他的腰插进去，就会挤出一圈白色的液体。而Obiwan似乎非常不愿这样的事情发生，他蠕动的穴口会拼命绷紧，努力保证一丝一毫都不会放过。  
“不要担心，”他觉得有些好笑，又充满了意外的温柔和感动，用嘴唇安慰的亲吻Obiwan神志昏沉的面孔，亲吻他脸颊上俏皮可爱的泪痣。  
“都是你的。”  
燥热绷紧的下体被幼滑淫润的水滑嫩肉蠕动含着绞吸，里面的好热、好滑润，还那么紧，即使是已经结束，Anakin也想抱着柔软的身体不出去。  
他低下头在怀里柔软的脑袋上磨蹭自己的脸颊，摸索着握住了Obiwan的手，伸入他的指缝间将柔滑细嫩的小手攥在掌心里，轻轻的抚摸受伤的痕迹。那些危险的、邪恶的可能性已经完全不再是他的困扰。随便Obiwan是谁，他都不会有任何反感和惊慌，唯一让他不安的，反而是Obiwan的隐瞒和欺骗。  
像是能听到他的内心，Obiwan小声的嘀咕了一句，  
“我不会再欺骗你。”  
缩在他手臂中的人那么的柔软香甜，让Anakin的心不由得一软。两人紧紧的相拥，在性爱的余温中微微磨蹭彼此的身体，感受一点来自相爱这种奢侈品的温馨。  
“我是Dooku伯爵的徒弟，”Obiwan坐起来了一些，小心的观察着Anakin的表情。  
“他已经集结了机器人军队，很快就会对帝国和共和国全面宣战。我本来是想去科洛桑想办法警告——”  
Anakin忍不住勾起嘴角轻蔑的笑了一下，但很快这种笑容就消失了。  
“你不相信我，”Obiwan的声音变得冰冷，他推开了Anakin还带着火热温度的身体，即使只是稍纵即逝的怀疑，也让两个人中间又出现了那种摸不到的疏离。  
Anakin匆忙的伸手向安抚他，他想要说什么，但对于自我判断的过度信任让他无法说出口。  
“Dooku的力量还不足够跟双方抗衡。我想我们还有时间——“他尽量小心的选择自己的语言。但他握着Obiwan的手被非常坚决的推开了。  
少年低下头，小心的揉动着受伤的手背。  
虽然Obiwan的心中充满了胜利在望的窃喜和对这个傻瓜的嘘声嘲讽，他还是用力眨眨眼睛，让流淌着泪水的侧脸展示给了Anakin。  
“我不怪你，谁让我是一个西斯。”

“Obiwan Kenobi，Ben Kenobi”Ahsoka小声的念叨着，她皱起眉疑惑的问道“他们两个究竟是什么关系。”  
“父子”  
“兄弟”  
Hando和Ventress同时回答道，两人互相看了一眼，Hando终于屈服在了Ventress犀利的目光下，摊了下手。  
“好吧，他们是父子”  
Ahsoka翻了个白眼，虽然她想到他们可能不会说实话，但这个答案还是有点太过离奇。  
“不论如何，自相残杀确实很有西斯的风格。”她嘲讽道。  
“说的对，”Hando点头赞同，Ventress忍不住从身后拍了他一巴掌。“嘿，我们又是不是西斯，收钱办事而已。”  
“那个老头是抓不住Obiwan的，我相信他一定能够顺利逃脱！”Ahsoka信心满满的说道。  
“我以为你们憎恨西斯。”Ventress对她态度的变化有些好奇，“他还欺骗你抢走了你的光剑。”  
“但是他是为了去揭穿Dooku的阴谋。”Ahsoka的天真让Ventress摇头，Jedi的天真和无知让她觉得好笑。  
“傻瓜，Jedi委员会根本不会相信这样的谎话。”  
这是Ventress出自真心的实话，可Ahsoka听起来却觉得有些其他的意味。  
没错！Jedi委员会不会相信一个西斯的话，这样一想，Ahsoka对这个鲁莽狡猾的少年充满了同情。  
我一定要想办法逃出去。  
走到操作室的Hando突然不知道为什么抽动肩膀笑了两声，他用胳膊肘捅捅Ventress，在那种不耐烦的目光中说道。  
“我突然想，Obiwan其实是Ben和Jedi Master Jinn生的。”  
说完他为自己这种想法逗得哈哈大笑，  
“要不然为什么Ben总对他念念不忘。”  
“小心Obiwan割了你的舌头。”  
Ventress别过头完全不想继续理他。  
但Hando觉得自己想的很有道理，喋喋不休的分析个不停。  
但关在牢房里的少女听了个断断续续，她惊讶的差点叫出声。  
Master Qui-Gon？跟那个西斯？  
一幕跨越了银河系光明黑暗的狗血恋爱剧，在她的脑海里越补越全。  
我一定要出去。她暗暗发誓，告诉Master Qui-Gon，他还有个孩子。  
————————TBC————————————————

虽然是用爱发电，  
我的电配不上我的爱。  
哎


	4. Chapter 4

地洞中，Obiwan小心的抓着身后的人，不断借助墙壁的躲藏巡逻的士兵，试图前往停机坪寻找可以使用的飞行器。  
“Obiwan”Anakin突然停住了脚步，按住了少年的肩膀，有种非常不好的感觉将他惊醒，不可预知的危险在靠近。原力中传来了巨大的喧嚣声、尖叫声、爆炸声以及光剑挥动的声音。  
走廊里，成队的战斗机器人划过，似乎不远的地方传来了激光枪不住的开火的响动。  
Anakin愣了一下，向着那个方向扭过头，那是他非常熟悉的感觉，“Master Windu。”  
“他们来了。”Obiwan小声说道，闭上眼睛，将自己的原力释放延伸出去。  
Anakin敢肯定，Obiwan一定不是在说Jedi，因为原力同样告知了他，Sith出现在了这里。  
军队、克隆人和机器人，帝国、共和国和分裂组织。这一切都将在极短的时间内一齐爆发，Anakin感到无比震惊，这是他无论如何也没有想到的事情，也将是这个星系很多很多世纪以来都不曾经历过的。  
“战争。”Obiwan睁开眼睛，目光意外的平静坦然。他抬起头，稚嫩的声音里带着超乎年纪阅历的冷静与理智，淡淡地对Anakin解释自己的话语。  
“战争到来了。”

在捷奥诺西斯的战斗，结束的非常迅速，但这显然并没有获得令人满意的结果。疲惫不堪、浑身肮脏的Windu和Yoda大师站在一起，两个人看着周围刚刚平静的骚乱和杀戮，脸上都流露出一种不自觉的担忧。  
“虽然我们并没有抓到Dooku，但好在并没有什么伤亡。”Windu皱着眉头，为这种不幸中的一点万幸感到欣慰。  
Yoda摇头，他闭上眼睛，感受这边经历了战争的土地上，徘徊呼叫的痛苦和绝望。  
“会有更多的战争和死亡，不可避免的。”  
他们并没有更多的时间去讨论这种问题，虽然这是一次带有合作性质的作战，更大的威胁就站在他们身边。  
帝国绝不是他们的朋友。  
“很不对劲。”Windu突然说道，他抬头正看到大步向这边走来的Qui-Gon，直截了当的问道。  
“你觉得Anakin是如何知道捷奥诺西斯的事情？”  
Qui-Gon摇头，但他并没有丝毫的怀疑和担心，“我想他回去会详细汇报这件事。不过，你知道Anakin，他总有自己的办法。必须要承认，要不是他发现了克隆人军队，我们根本没有足够的力量防御。”  
这是句非常隐晦的话，他边说目光扫过不远处帝国的士兵。需要防备的不仅仅是来自分裂组织的威胁。  
Yoda大师眯起眼，仔细的思考了一下Qui-Gon的话，他从中感觉到了不一样的含义。  
“嗯，太过于巧合了，这件事。有什么，我们忘记考虑。”三个人沉默的站在狼藉的战场中，仔细思考着这场动乱。  
“Anakin在哪里？”Windu突然问道。“我刚刚看到他的飞船去追击Dooku。”  
“他在帮助清理爆炸的控制室。”Qui-Gon回答道，“可能会发现一些分裂组织的通讯资料，他需要留在那里防止帝国有什么动作。”  
这样的防备虽然是必不可少的，可在双方还算微妙的表面和平中，听上去总有些不太舒服。  
Yoda大师点点，拄着拐杖走向身后的飞船。  
Qui-Gon稍稍愣了一下，然后突然想起了什么。他跟身边的Windu对视了一眼，一种冰冷刺骨的气息顺着后颈侵袭了头脑。  
他不知道是什么更让他恐惧，是Anakin真的背叛，还是仅仅是这种怀疑的产生。  
“我们不能只是因为可能性而怀疑彼此。”Qui-Gon低声说道，他的坚决严肃，似乎打动了Windu。  
“他总是对自己所作的决定太过自信。”Windu回答道，他转过头，看着帝国银色的战舰在天空中划过，向流星一般消失在天际“我非常欣赏Anakin的才能，但我们必须小心。他还太年轻，有人可能会利用他的执着和忠诚。”  
Qui-Gon郑重的点了点头，在这一天中他刚刚经历了旧师父的背叛。恐怕其他任何事情，都从未令他如此的不平静。Anakin的特立独行，对规章不屑一顾是他鼓励的结果，他喜欢这个年轻人的无畏和勇气，但有时候却因为超出了预期，而让他有些许心惊。  
也许。  
Jedi绝不留恋过去，但他有时候会幻想这种可能性。  
如果有一个温顺乖巧的徒弟，会让自己更加平静。

“Anakin！”柱子后传来小声的呼唤，叫住了走廊里满身伤痛的年轻人。  
“你受伤了？”Obiwan将他拉到一边岩壁凹陷的地洞里，眼睛里充满了惊讶和担心。他抚摸着Anakin受伤的脸颊，小心的用指尖轻触已经冰冷凝结的鲜血。  
“这没什么？”Anakin握住了他的手腕。  
他感受不到疼痛，但他的心却无法平静，那里充满对Obiwan的挂念，对自己怀疑他的愧疚和自责以及冰冷的，顺着他四肢蔓延开的恐惧。  
“对不起，”Anakin深吸了口气，郑重认真的说道，“我很抱歉。”  
他害怕听到Obiwan的指责，这样的恐惧使他在战斗中漫不经心。他相信自己的力量，他是这一代，甚至是有史以来最强大的Jedi。与别人不同，原力是属于他自身的，下意识的感觉，与生俱来的本能。  
但此刻——  
他的手，他的身体，甚至是他的心灵魂，都无法控制的颤抖。  
Obiwan垫起脚尖，用手臂紧紧地搂住他的脖子，献上了自己安抚又热情的亲吻。他对这个年轻人的顺从和驯服感到无比的得意和满足，这个强大的Jedi毫无掩饰、真诚赤裸、激情四射的对他献出了自己的心；一个年轻的生命，毫无疑问，也是在Jedi 武士团里最伟大杰出的传奇，彻底的匍匐在他脚下。  
他在心中冷笑，让这个火辣的吻带上了一点野蛮和冲动。  
骄傲，易怒，冲动，又脆弱敏感至极。  
Anakin根本配不上他的力量，他也配不上Qui-Gon给他的教导和关心。Jedi不许依恋，不许拥有私人的感情，关注事实，而不是幻想可能。他完全不懂的自己可以做到怎么样伟大的事业，带领Jedi走向多么辉煌的未来。要是我的，如果这种强大，完美的力量属于自己，我绝不会这样任凭激烈的感情将他浪费掉。  
但年轻人的臂膀是多么强壮而温暖，他的手以最轻柔的方式抚摸着自己的脸庞，Anakin满怀深情的低头，给了Obiwan另一个吻，轻柔的，歉意的，无法拒绝。  
Obiwan仰起头，眼睛里充满了冰冷的惧意，他企图集中精神将一些突然涌出的不适赶出脑海，他是Sith，恐惧不会将他战胜，那些柔软缠绵的感情是他最有力的武器，令他愤怒，令他嫉妒，令他强大无比。他从不畏惧自己的恐惧，也从不为自己的感情羞耻压抑。但Anakin的嘴唇，温热柔软的嘴唇，让他突然被难以承受的恐惧和无助充溢。  
就在几步开外，善后的共和国官员和帝国的巡护队还聚集在主厅里交谈。  
可Obiwan已经无法忍耐了，他捧着Anakin的脸，几乎是命令的口吻低声说道。  
“让我感受你，Ani。就在这里，现在。”

Obiwan咬着嘴唇，勉强的靠在岩壁上喘息。他的一条腿被抬起来架在Anakin的腰间，勉强单脚站立，在激烈的耸动间享受着年轻人在他体内抽送的快感。旁边不远处走过了成队的士兵，这种在光天化日下，强忍呻吟和快感的羞耻感，和怕被发现的不安感，似乎让Obiwan更加兴奋。  
他抱着Anakin的脖子亲吻，将来不及说出口的话堵了回去。这样的时候只要快感而已，Obiwan无数次的告诉自己，我只需要他的力量，他的精液，那些令人刺耳的表白，已经不再让他感觉好笑，反而充满了厌恶和唾弃。  
湿热的亲吻还是跟想象的一样热情，彼此津液的融合、绞缠。 充满力量、侵略性的交合，Anakin的胳膊撑在他的身子边，深情迷恋的盯着他迷离的双眸。年轻人宽广健壮的胸膛有种强大、温柔的气势将他笼罩，甚至是保护在阴影下。  
“ 啊……唔……”  
Obiwan被顶到了嫩穴深处的敏感点上，头本能的扬起，白嫩饱满的脸颊上因为泛起了薄汗，而待着一层莹润的萤光。细小的汗珠顺着他的额头滑落，Anakin低下头轻轻，小心的吮吸、嘬咬那些明亮的痕迹。  
“快，啊……再快一点，啊“  
有些惊吓的Obiwan扭着头躲避，他不想要这样的亲吻，也不需要Anakin的爱了，足够了，只要他的身体对他来说已经完全可以了。后穴深处突然的锁紧，让Anakin舒适的低吼了声，随即又压了下去，按着Obiwan不断躲避的脑袋耐心又仔细的亲吻他的脖颈。  
“ 嗯……哈……嗯……不……轻点……“  
不敢大声呻吟的Obiwan低声的忍耐着喘息，他无法否认，身体就是想要Anakin的深入，想要他贯穿融合在自己，想要享受年轻人带着崇拜和仰慕的爱意。  
唇下的肌肤香甜的令人迷醉，Obiwan迷醉又挣扎的可爱表情让Anakin的嘴角扬起了生气勃然的微笑。他不敢相信，自己竟然得到了Obiwan的原谅，还有他的心，带着一点粘人娇气的爱意。作为Jedi他从未拥有过任何私人的感情，那些不正确的，需要克制的想法和会带来危险的感情。但他受到训练的时候太过年长了，已经学会了却无法使用的能力，在遇到Obiwan之后爆发出来，可能他就是需要去爱一个人，来释放自己无从安放的感情。  
“我也爱你。”Anakin摸着他的亲吻过的肌肤，小心的像是在窃窃私语。他放纵着自己的自私，体味着失而复得的惊喜，对随之而来的后果毫无畏惧。  
“ 嗯～啊，Ani……啊…轻……轻点……”  
两人的人高差让这样站立的姿势有些费力，过度深入的性器让Obiwan在快感夹杂了一些难以适应的痛苦。Anakin不但没听，反而把他压的更紧，冲刺进更加深入柔软的部分，被牢牢吸附着阴茎，狠干起了里面从未触碰过的嫩肉。一只手伸到后面，大力揉捏着少年挺翘白嫩的屁股，另一只手抓住他的腿，抬的更高了一些。  
Obiwan很快被这种放肆的磨蹭，挖弄的呻吟连连，眸里迷雾重重，在Anakin的怀中扭动着身子，嘴里只能发出越来越激烈诱人的喘息呻吟声。  
“不行……，啊，啊，轻点……Ani，有人，啊“  
“这是你的建议，”Anakin将他的身子完全压在墙壁上，轻易就粉碎了这种装模作样的反抗，他低声笑道，“我只是完全服从你。”  
激烈的交合被掩盖在了并不隐蔽的岩石后。两个人淫靡的交合声被大厅内上吵杂的人声、脚步声吞没。  
年轻人的体力比他想象的要强悍的多，也热情的多，Obiwan有些尴尬自己已经射了两次，连圈着他腰的力气都没有了，Anakin竟然还没有射。究竟我们是谁在利用对方？他有些头脑不清醒的想，赢的人是我，必须我是我。  
胯下性器的热情带着充满生命力的沸腾、冲劲。Anakin托着他挺翘滑腻的屁股，紧紧的贴着自己的胯下用力的撞击。  
“啊，啊……Ani！啊，啊啊……“  
Anakin喘着粗气，短促的笑了一下，他看着阴影中Obiwan更加迷离闪动的眼睛，原本清澈透亮的蓝色变成了深不见底的黯淡。他眼里此刻只有自己，如果贴的足够近，就能在反光的瞳孔里看到自己健康强健的身躯。“我还是喜欢你叫我master。”他狡猾的笑了一下。  
Obiwan在浑身酸软，扶着他的胸膛，无力的承受着体内一遍又一遍被磨蹭到最深处的快感。他勉强在呻吟中抽着气顶嘴，  
“因为，啊……你是个没有学徒的Jedi Master。”  
“留下来，“Anakin声音中突然带上了阴沉的强硬，他抓住Obiwan的肩膀，正按在掩盖在衣料下的伤痕上，让Obiwan疼痛的抽吸。他幼滑紧致的嫩穴，那饱含着滑腻蜜汁的嫩肉穴，再疼痛的刺激下不断的收缩、蠕动。深处的内壁急切的嘬吸着他的阴茎，绞吸着他的柱身，娇嫩丰厚的臀肉按摩着他的囊袋，一切的一切都那幺销魂蚀骨。引诱着他，不断的深入！抽出、再更猛烈的干入！抽出，再更用力的插到更深、更深的地方……  
Obiwan无法回答他，几乎要失去意识的时候，Anakin终于紧紧的压着他，爬在他耳边低吼着，充血肿胀到极限的粗壮，抵住深处最为娇嫩敏感的那处嫩肉，狠命的研磨、重顶！  
“你是我的，Obiwan。”一种炽烈的、几乎喷薄而出的情绪出现在Anakin脸上，他紧紧的抱着柔软湿热的身体，头上豆大的汗珠滚落，嘶吼着在嘬吸绞缠着他胯下巨大的后穴内，射了出来。  
Obiwan闭上眼睛，身子在年轻人的怀里颤抖，肉穴痉挛着收缩、锁紧，疯狂的蠕动， 迎接着像是要把他融化的精液，射上充血肿胀的肠壁，刺激着里面丰沛的神经丛，像是电流般迅速窜至四肢百脉，又汇集到脑海，使他大脑一片空白。持续不断的激射，电流袭击着神经，脑海，升天，落下，在欲海中沉浮，在快感中几近昏厥。  
他的手指轻柔的抚摸着靠在自己肩上的脑袋，力量在两人身间涌动，原力包围着他们纠缠做一团，由于过度亲密而引发了一些类似感情的错觉。Obiwan放松下来，靠在棕色的发卷上，在略带坚硬的头顶轻蹭。其实，如果他当年将Anakin接走，让他做自己的徒弟，带领这样天赋异禀的少年慢慢成长，不加任何限制和束缚，说不定他会是另外的样子。也许不会是痛恨和嫉妒的相遇，他会很自豪能成为Anakin最亲密的朋友。  
但也仅仅就是朋友，他们之间不会有任何企图的可能。原力的恢复让他充满了成年体态不合时宜的感慨，也或许是在Anakin身上看到了许多Qui-Gon的影子，让他的心隐隐作痛。  
“留下来，”Anakin突然出声，他不想放开怀里的人，这一瞬间的温暖和亲密如果能够永恒，那将是多么美好的事情。“我们去跟Jedi委员会解释清楚，他们会接受你的。”  
“一切都不一样了。”他甚至不道德的想，感谢这场战争，一切都将会不一样了。他们绝不会拒绝一个投靠光明的Sith，更何况他还这样年轻。  
但Obiwan推开了他，让自己有些僵硬的身体慢慢活动恢复，他在心理嘲笑Anakin的鲁莽和愚蠢，又有点为了这种孩子气的冲动而心累。  
“我们不能这样做。”虽然Obiwan表面上很冷静，但是他的下巴绷得紧紧的，说话时咬着牙嘴几乎动都不动。  
“为什么？你难道——”他颤抖着向后退了一步，脸色暗灰，把那些恐惧的怀疑咽回给了自己。  
“没有那么简单，Jedi委员会根本不会接受我，”Obiwan说道，他焦急的看着Anakin，似乎被再一次的怀疑伤害了“Ani，听我——”  
“我不管，他们必须听我的解释！”  
“Anakin！”Obiwan几乎的愤怒的吼道，他的声音提高了许多，引得路过的人向这边看。  
看到Anakin怄气愤懑的样子，他的声音又柔软了下来，“我已经决定接受帝国的邀请去任职，毕竟对于他们来说接受一个Sith更加容易。”  
Anakin骤然握住他的双手，诧异地看着他 “你不能，Obiwan，我不能失去你。”刚刚失而复得的喜悦被驱逐的荡然无存，他牢牢的握紧Obiwan的手腕，仿佛一个不小心他就会消失在空气里。  
“你不会失去我的，Anakin。”Obiwan轻轻的挣扎出双手，他带着疼痛的皱眉让Anakin灼烧般的猛然松开了他。  
“对不起，Obiwan，我——我不会再——”  
Obiwan仰起头，抚摸着虚弱委屈的面孔，快要从Anakin眼里滑落的泪水，被他用拇指轻轻抹去。  
“耐心一点，Anakin。战争会结束的，我向你保证。总有一天，我们会永远在一起。”  
Anakin抱着他，用力将这种记忆印刻在脑海里。如果此时，Obiwan提出要他背叛Jedi，恐怕他也不会有丝毫犹豫。  
他看不到的地方，少年温和柔软的语调，完美的掩盖了他剧烈震荡的情绪，充盈了力量的身体，比从前更加旺盛有活力，Sith的瞳孔在黑暗中慢慢变得金黄透亮，闪动着危险血腥的光芒。  
Obiwan笑起来，阴冷，狂妄，对这样愚蠢纯洁的感情充满了不屑一顾的嘲讽。  
是啊，我们会永远在一起。  
我，和你的原力。

Anakin看着他离开，走上了帝国的巡航机，那种把灵魂割裂一般的痛楚让他差点哭泣。他握着拳，控制住自己的身体不要跟随Obiwan过去。  
为什么，为什么就是没有不顾一切的勇气和决心？  
他在恐慌，因为自己怀疑过Obiwan而无比愧疚，深陷绝望。如果不是他的质疑，Obiwan怎么会选择追随帝国。  
那个柔软脆弱的少年信任他，依赖他，而他都做了什么？  
Anakin想向前奔跑，他看到离开的飞船，突然涌出了抛弃一切追随Obiwan的想法。但身后，突然有人按住了他。  
另一边的人在舱门关闭后，终于脱离了那种让人头皮发麻的注视。  
Obiwan换上手下递来的制服，他从更衣室里出来时轻松的抖了抖肩膀，让披风更加饱满整齐。金色的秀发卷成绵长饱满的弧度，整齐的胡须带着轻佻而迷人的风采，一双金色的瞳孔充满了激情和活力，Obiwan终于摆脱了那个令他失望的幼体，恢复了往日里成熟儒雅的成年体态。  
“看到您真高兴！”Hando的声音从通讯器里传来，他夸张的大声赞扬道“Kenobi大人，恭喜你终于恢复，你绝对是银河系第一美男子！”  
Ventress冷漠的打断了他的马屁，毫不留情的拆穿他做作的表演“那个托格鲁塔小妞逃走了。”  
“那个姑娘力气太大，早知道就不给她喂那么多面包。”  
“是因为你打完牌忘记把钥匙拿走了！”Ventress一边玩弄自己的指甲一边说道。她不屑的啧了一声，对着Hando翻了个白眼。  
“要我们把人抓回来吗？”  
“不需要费这种事，亲爱的。留着她的命吧。”Obiwan对着镜子露出了一种志在必得的微笑，他冷哼了一下，侧着头用手指整理好头发，柔媚狡猾的目光微微晃动了两圈。  
“毕竟Hando这么喜欢她。”  
他关掉通讯器，大步走到控制室，在全息仪的等身图像前，恭敬而优雅地鞠了个躬。  
“皇帝陛下。”  
“欢迎回来，我亲爱的孩子，”低沉沙哑的声音答道。“你干得很好。”  
“感谢您的教导，陛下。战争已经开始了。”  
“很好！”那只苍老扭曲的面孔终于泛起了笑容。“我看到你的身体也已经恢复了。”  
Obiwan抬起头，他的瞳孔里燃烧着复仇的火焰，那种跳动的脉冲迸射出激烈的火光，压抑不住的愤怒和对残忍宣泄的渴望让美丽的面孔变得狰狞。  
“不，陛下。我比过去更加强大。”

“很奇怪，”Qui-Gon低下头稍微思索了一下，斟酌着自己的话语，将整件事又在脑中过了一遍。  
“Dooku在杰奥诺西斯的信息不是你发的？”  
Anakin正沉浸在自己的思绪里， Qui-Gon的声音让他勉强从痛苦中抽离。  
“什么？”  
“Dooku在杰奥诺西斯集结军队的消息。”Qui-Gon调整着显示屏，将记录拉下来查看，“确实是你的代码。”  
“这不可能。”Anakin终于露出来一点惊讶的表情，站起来走到Qui-Gon身边，检查着消息记录的时间和坐标。  
“这个时候我刚刚找到卡米洛，根本不知道Dooku的事情。”他皱着眉思索了一下，立刻反应过来。  
“Obiwan！”他咬着牙，拳头狠狠的砸在操作台上，然后颓废的跌坐在椅子上捂着脸看不清表情。  
Anakin为自己的怀疑感到羞耻和无力。这样的事实就是他自负愚蠢的证明，无不在提醒他Obiwan勇敢坚韧和自己的傲慢膨胀是多么鲜明的对比，他没有欺骗自己，这个少年想尽了一切办法在阻止这场战争。  
Qui-gon听到这个名字惊了一下，他还没来得及说话，桌面上的通讯器突然响了起来。  
出乎意料，他看到了一张鸭子脸，Jarjar几乎贴在摄像头上说话，他的大嗓门似乎不需要通讯器，直接可以跨越光年的距离传到两人的耳朵里。  
“Yousa猜谁回来了？！”  
他扑啦扑啦的吐着口水大叫，“Ahsoka！”  
然后他的大脸就被推开了，一个大眼睛托格鲁塔姑娘终于抢夺到了摄像头，她着急的叫喊道，  
“Master Jinn！Master Jinn！”  
Qui-gon被她逗笑了，他和蔼的笑了一下，用目光示意她可以继续说下去。  
“那个Sith Kenobi大人！Obiwan Kenobi！你认识他吗？？”  
Qui-gon皱起眉，这个已经离他多年，今天却被反复提及的名字，让他竟然有些焦虑，对即将听到的话充满了不那么舒适的预感。  
他略微思考了一下，还是诚实的说道“我知道他的存在。当年因为某些原因，我没有留下他——”  
Anakin猛的抬头，抓住了操作板，瞪大了眼睛，不想错过关于Obiwan的每一个字。  
Ahsoka尖叫起来，她误会了Qui-gon没有说完的话，以为这是种变相的承认。  
“天呢！你不知道他还活着吗？！！还做了Sith！”  
Qui-gon对这句话很惊讶，他摇摇头，虽然没有想过Obiwan已经死了，但也确实不知道他堕落变成了Sith。  
通讯器里传来Jarjar埋怨的噗噗声，他吐着舌头大声的抱怨。“Yousa答应让mesa第一个告诉他的！”  
“我没有说过这种话！”  
“mesa要第一个告诉Amidala议员！Obiwan Kenobi竟然是Master Jinn的孩子！”  
“嘿！你答应我不会说出去的！”  
两个人吵吵嚷嚷的离开了，留在通讯器这头的师徒二人死一样的沉寂。  
Anakin简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
Qui-Gon关掉通讯器，看着Anakin明显不信任的目光，无奈的摇摇头。  
他坚信，不去回应，这样荒唐谣言自然会消失的。  
在委员会找他谈话之前，Qui-Gon一直是这样想的。

Hando翘着腿搭在操作板上，惬意的哼着歌，他突然侧过头问道“你说那个小妞是不是把我的话当真了？”  
Ventress摆弄着手里的刀柄，没有理他。  
“她后来一直想旁敲侧击的问我Obiwan的事情。”Hando难得认真了一下“要是她真的当真了，那我可就有麻烦了。”  
“是有多么傻才会相信你那种瞎话。”Ventress不屑的看着他，拍着他的腿让他坐的规矩一些。  
“我也相信那么可爱的姑娘不会惹什么麻烦。”Hando摊了一下手。  
两人继续在沉默中飞行了一段时间。  
Ventress突然说道“你知道Obiwan会杀了你的对吧。”  
Hando举起手里的平板，回答道“我刚刚连墓地都买好了。”  
————————————TBC——————————

我失去了引以为豪的快乐


	5. Chapter 5

除了Anakin和Ahsoka，委员会几乎全部的成员都在场，这样的情况很少见，但考虑到大家都在为刚刚开始的战争做部署，确实也没什么异常。  
“Obiwan？”Windu皱眉问道，他跟旁边的Yoda大师对视了一眼。“我好像有一点印象。”  
“Obiwan Kenobi已经三十多岁了。”Qui-Gon摇头，“他不可能那么年轻，很可能是有人冒用了他的名字。”  
“Ben Kenobi，你刚刚说？”Yoda大师问道。  
“是的，Master Yoda。他看上去年纪很大，至少我看到了他的胡子。”Ahsoka回答道，她看着Qui-Gon的目光，犹豫着要不要说出那句话。  
Mundi大师皱起眉，他的整个前额都重叠起来。“看来Ben Kenobi可能才是原来的Obiwan Kenobi。我曾有所耳闻在Sith中有一个Kenobi 大人。”  
“你说他是Dooku的徒弟？”他虽然是在问Anakin，但目光却转向身边的Qui-Gon，对方摇摇头表示从未听说过。  
“那个孩子究竟会是什么人？”  
Ahsoka看了他一眼，又偷偷的斜眼看着身边高大的男子，Anakin英俊的面孔带着一些疲惫凹陷的阴影，皱眉看着大师们。  
“他并没有恶意。”Anakin解释道“是他想尽办法通知了我们Dooku的阴谋。”  
“这很不正常。仔细想想他的每一个举动都值得怀疑，我们不能不小心。”Windu说道。  
“一无所知，我们对他。”Yoda摇头。“没有意义，争执此事。尽快搞清楚，我们必须。”  
Windu点点头，他低沉着声音说道“一定要将他带回来。”  
虽然Anakin站在那里毫无表情，但Qui-Gon还是感觉到了他的不满和愤怒。“只要你们承诺给予他信任。”Anakin立刻说道，“请允许我去——”  
“这要由委员会决定，”Windu严肃地说。“这样的时刻与帝国的交涉需要十分小心，我们必须有详细的计划，在确定他真正的目的之前，我们只能假定他具有危险性。需要一个冷静的头脑来处理这件事。”  
“正是因为这样，我们曾经共处过，没有人比我更了解他的情况。如果由我出面，不会引起任何怀疑。”Anakin还没说说完，就看到了Qui-Gon的示意，他的旧师父在暗示他这件事已经不可能有回旋的余地。  
“对人的判断，不要被愧疚影响。”Yoda大师说道，“容易被事物的表象蒙蔽。”  
Ahsoka注意到Anakin眼里悄然出现了失望和愤怒的阴影。她有些疑惑这种疼痛的剧烈性，但也理解不被信任的伤痛。即使委员会的大师们不去说那样的话，但他们确实是在怀疑Anakin，并不是对Anakin的忠诚，而是对他和那个少年之间太过异样的关系，这似乎带着一种超出了Jedi 原则的危险性。  
Qui-Gon突然说道，“让我去吧。”  
毕竟是跟Obiwan有关的事情，其他大师都会同意，而Anakin的情绪也会相对平静。  
Ahsoka小幅度的点头，完美的解决方案。  
所有人都会同意。  
但Anakin并没有像她想象的那样妥协，他倾身向前，脸色因为焦急有些发红。“请相信我，可以处理好这件事！”  
“Anakin——”Qui-Gon略微提高了一些声音。  
Anakin转过头，只是盯着墙不做声。Qui-Gon叹了口气，继续说道“战争刚刚开始，你有责任留在科洛桑。带领克隆人军队是更重要的责任，需要你全神贯注去做。”他试图将Anakin的职责放到更高尚的位置上，以此安抚年轻人备受打击的自尊心。  
过了好一阵，Anakin非常不明显的点了点头，终于接受了这个决定。  
他没有同意，只是接受。

帝国边缘的航道上，一系列猛烈的攻击刚刚结束。  
共和国军舰，主控室的舱门打开了。  
Padme冲过来拥抱了Anakin，两人在脸颊上交换了一个轻轻的吻。  
“是你，Ani！！”Padme沾满了灰尘的面庞依然美丽，她棕色的眼睛闪动着喜悦的光芒，让那种疲惫和烦恼显得格外微不足道。  
“我一收到你的消息就立刻赶来了。”Anakin笑了一下，他将抱着Padme的胳膊放下来。  
这样平静的描述却让Padme感觉到了一点不寻常，她惊讶的问道“我以为是委员会派你过来。事实上你并没有得到许可，对吗？”  
“那就太晚了。”Anakin立刻说道，“他们会讨论个没完没了，共和国的边境，帝国的航道，那些所谓的阴谋和威胁，这会让你陷入危险。”  
Padme的笑容消失了，她甚至有点生气，“这是必须考虑的事情，Anakin。分裂组织选择在这个敏感地区对我的飞船进行攻击，一定有什么目的。怀疑大师们的智慧才是危险的根源。”  
“现在是战争期间，我想我们被允许按照实际情况调整一下作战方式，有时候必须冒一些风险。”Anakin又些狡猾的回答。  
Pamde依旧是一副皱眉头的样子。  
“不要那么担忧，我们会立刻离开，”Anakin耸耸肩，轻松地说道。  
“真的吗？”她的口气有些讥讽，“Anakin，我听道一些传言，很多人都说你的舰队总是在帝国的领域附近徘徊，在找——”她斟酌一下词语“一个帝国的军官？”  
Anakin看着她，情绪在瞬间变得激动起来，那种模样让Padme有些担忧，但很快他侧过头盯着闪动的操作屏，让自己的身体放松下来。“没有这回事。”他坚决地说道。“那是Qui-Gon大师，他这几个月一直在追查这件事。”  
Padme静静地凝视着他，沉默，似乎在拆穿他不那么高明的谎言。撒谎这两个字几乎写在Anakin的脸上，这让Padme甚至觉得有些好笑，他还是那个Ani，善良真诚的男孩，说谎对他来说实在太过困难。  
“不要难过，Ani。实际上，我听说了Qui-Gon大师的事情。你不应该认为是大师们不信任你，” 她小声的安慰他，“那毕竟是他的儿子，我想任何父亲，都不会放心别人去——”  
“那只是个谣言。”Anakin小声说道，很显然，连他自己也不那么确信。  
这句话使Padme感到有点意外。她马上想起来Jedi禁止婚恋的事情，于是又很是理解这种为难。想到亲生父子却不能相认的苦痛，又是跟帝国的一位Sith的结晶，Padme生性中身为女子的柔情和母性，让她发出来跨越原则和立场的同情。  
这是不幸的，错误的，充满了悲伤和绝望的亲情。  
“听说那位Kenobi大人最近非常受到皇帝的青睐，”Padme试图岔开话题，“帝国的很多文件现在都由他来签署。如果他是Qui-Gon大师的旧识，也许我们的合作会变得容易一些。”  
“我不知道，”Anakin说道。他低着头，看上去十分沮丧，并不想跟Padme继续讨论这件事。  
滴滴滴——  
Rex看了一眼雷达，大声的说道。  
“General，是帝国的巡航舰。”  
Anakin抬起头，那种严峻认真的表情回到了他的脸上。  
“他们还在靠近！”Rex继续报告，“打开——”他的命令还没有说完。  
Anakin突然从后面按住了他的手，原力中传来了那种令他欣喜的感应，空悬了许久的心终于豁然开朗，那些漫长的寒冷的空洞，突然被温暖柔和的气流萦绕。  
他好像，突然学会了呼吸。  
Obiwan。  
是我的，Obiwan。

狭小的救生舱里，Anakin双臂紧紧地搂住娇小的身体，他的吻太过于热烈强势，将Obiwan的身体都压的向后倾。帝国的军帽从光滑的头顶滑落，Obiwan放松的同他一道享受着这个无限深情的吻，让这种火热和真诚驱赶他内心的深处冰冷的惧意，一瞬间，哪怕仅仅是在这一瞬间里，他也想放肆的享受被深爱的温暖和惬意。  
那宽广结实的胸膛压的他快不能呼吸，那带着炙热激情的气息，将他的身体整个穿透。  
“嗯、啊啊……Ani……啊………快点……进来，啊！……嗯啊啊！……快……Ani……呜！……太……好深…………”Obiwan张着嘴在喘息间突然笑起来，鲜红的舌头在嘴唇上添了一圈，扑在Anakin的肩膀上胡乱亲吻他的脖子。  
“我好想你……早就想这样，obiwan，就像现在这样。看着你。“  
怀里的人柔软有肉的身子突然持续的颤抖，连根吞进他引进的肥美嫩穴陡然间剧烈的收缩，里面无穷的嫩肉紧紧的吸着怒涨的巨大，剧烈的蠕动。  
Anakin小心的扶开他脸上杂乱的发丝，柔情的目光在少年美丽的脸上“告诉我，你究竟是谁？”  
几个月没有性生活的压抑，让第一次高潮来的太过容易，Obiwan抓着他的肩膀，在高潮中大张红唇，双眸失神，无声的后仰着身子。  
“嗯……“一点干瘪的呜咽，顺着他的嗓子出来。  
高潮中的身子仰起的弧度优美异常，在灯光的映照下，就像是一颗熟透了的水蜜桃。浑身萦绕着一层柔焦似的光芒，泛着情欲的红潮，沁出的薄汗慢慢的汇聚成滴，obiwan略带埋怨的看了他一眼。  
Anakin突然控不住的道歉，“是他们在骗我，你就是Obiwan，你不会欺骗我。对不起，对不起。”  
他一边道歉，一边挺腰在Obiwan的体内里穴用力的来回抽动，饥渴多日的后穴终于又感受到了年轻有力的身体，被撑的满满当当的。Obiwan忍不住舒服的长叹摸着自己的脖颈儿喘息，为了支持住快要溢出的快感，他拽掉了手套，抓住了墙上的围栏借力。  
“嗯啊……哈……Ani……再……再深一点……再来，啊——”  
Anakin的大手抓住他柔软的腰肢，笑着满足这个淫荡的小人，这都是为了他而绽放的美丽，想到Obiwan也是如此热烈的爱着他，展现着心中欲望的火焰，好像将他的生命都照亮。  
柔润软若的身子躺在地上，张开雪白的双腿承受着大力抽插。被反复摩擦的内壁，在快速的震动下快感激增，粗糙的触感一次次划过柔软细嫩的部位，碰不到的部位，隔着玻璃般难以满足的急切，使Obiwan摇着头大声的淫叫。他的腰主动扭动起来，带着圆润的臀部配合Anakin的动作来回摇晃。  
“啊、啊啊啊……好舒服……啊，Anakin………好深……啊……啊啊啊……快……给我，啊！啊啊啊啊！”  
Anakin被他撩拨的欲火翻腾，强劲有力的顶弄推着Obiwan身子不住的往前移，流着眼泪舒适的叫声，带着放纵肆意的哭喊宣泄。Obiwan抓着墙上的栏杆，他的胳膊越来越用力，被顶的远了些，Anakin就会抓住他的腰强硬的拉回，按着他向更深更软处插入狂顶。  
深色手臂突然捞起他一条大腿，干脆抓住了他的大腿，以侧入的姿势插入。  
Obiwan恍惚间感觉到Anakin的亲吻，互相吮吸纠缠间，失禁般流出温热的液体，顺着他的下巴缓缓流淌，变得冰冷。被越来越重的抽插，Anakin抬着他的大腿插的越狠，几乎次次碾压过敏感的一点，在肠道痉挛的颤抖绞吸中舒服的哼声。  
“啊……啊，啊啊！！！！”  
Obiwan抓着栏杆的手指突然用力，企图从那承受不住的巨大快感中逃离。眼角流出生理性的泪水，被操弄到红肿紧致后穴有些轻微的疼痛，又很快在接连不断的摩擦中变得麻木。  
Anakin低吼一声，结实的腰身猛的往前一顶，火热肿胀的怒挺连根没入。紧接着，迅速的抽出一截，Obiwan的身体弹跳式的挣扎着，年轻人凶狠的抓紧他的腰部，又是猛烈的耸动。  
“就是这样，啊……用力，操…里面……再凶一点…啊…快点……Ani…”  
Obiwan在无助的哭泣着挣扎，但这是他在性爱中骚浪的摆动着腰，那种哀求委屈的神情在讨好，要求，甚至是命令身上的人给予。在他快要被快感溺毙的神情中，Anakin终于也低吼着狂插而入，重重的撞击进最深处的一点，Obiwan的瞳孔瞬间放大，张大了红唇发出大声的尖叫，他突然的松开栏杆，抓着Anakin的肩膀，几乎是喊叫。  
“射进来，Anakin……啊，不要，不要放过我，啊——“  
紧接着，深插到不能更深地方的粗壮阴茎，在这样淫乱饥渴的哀求下，扑哧扑哧的喷射出滚烫的精液。后仰到极限的脖颈，美丽的瞳眸因为急剧迸发的快感而睁大，就是这样， 不断喷射的浓精，一波又一波的喷涌而入，烫的Obiwan眼泪不断的淌下。这是Anakin的东西，是他能从他身上夺走的东西，Obiwan在这样放松空白的时刻，不想浪费过多的情绪去思考其中的感情。  
性，已经是他们能获取的最远距离。  
他们之间不会，也不可能有其他东西。  
精液顺着剧烈痉挛收缩的红肿穴口溢出，。  
“哈……好舒服……Ani……好硬……呜！”  
Obiwan抓着年轻男子的双手，按在自己柔软的小腹上，附在自己硬挺抖动的性器上，缓缓撸动。  
“啊！……啊啊！！……你的手也好棒……好舒服……好痒……啊！……”  
他迷醉的侧着头，看着anakin小心又认真的表情，只是被抚摸了几下，就爽到要射出来。  
温热的液体流顺着两人交合的部位流出。那种柔柔的，滑滑的，奇异的舒服感让obiwan惬意的扭动了两下。  
“不喜欢它流出去吗？”Anakin低头，露出他标志性狡猾又乖巧的笑容，在obiwan的眼角亲吻了一下，亲昵又温顺的用手掌爱抚着让自己迷恋的身体。  
“因为，这是我唯一爱你的部分。”  
Obiwan突然将他推到，翻身骑在他身上。在anakin惊讶的目光中，按着结实强健的胸肌，柔腰前后起伏、扶着再次硬挺的阴茎，一点一点吞到了自己的后穴里。他前后起伏起骚浪的身子，一边扭着腰淫乱随意的主动索取，同时又用娇嫩的蜜汁嫩穴吮吸越来越大的性器。  
“我也是“Anakin慢慢的露出笑容，“你的身体，怎么都不够。”  
Obiwan低下头，在狂乱的摇摆间抚摸着健壮的身体，即使是成年体态，他也没有anakin这样健康深色的肌肤，完美肌肉线条，精瘦强健好像原力最完美的作品。  
我的，他眯起眼，舒适的呜咽，贪婪的想要伸出手掐住anakin的脖颈。嫉妒，憎恨，对不可触及的感情充满厌恶。  
是我的，他的原力，他的生命，甚至他全部的感情。  
无条件的服从，低微屈辱的掌控，他的爱会成为他的枷锁。  
总有一天，要完完全全属于我。  
Anakin突然掂了掂手中白软润柔软的身子。让坚硬火热的阴茎挤的更深更紧密。  
“嗯……舒服……呜！！Ani，让我自己……嗯～”  
Obiwan已经无法掌控，被年轻人剧烈异常的抽插，弄的头晕目眩全然无力。  
“我也要……啊，你好紧，好软，啊！Obiwan！”  
在兴奋的低吼声中，力道强劲、源源不断喷射而进的精液，被柔软蠕动的内壁疯狂的吮吸，像是久逢甘霖般饥渴的吞食。在眼前的空白渐渐消散后，天花板上的灯光变得不再令人头晕，Obiwan的气息慢慢趋于平静，他被抱在怀里，温柔体贴的擦干净下体，穿上外衣。

“Obiwan，Obiwan，是你吗？我不敢相信是你。”看到穿好衣服站在面前的人，Anakin差点被刚刚亲密的性爱感动到哽咽，这种坦诚的接触之后才让他幸福真实了一些。  
他轻轻地用脸颊摩挲着obiwan湿热杂乱的头顶，说道。  
“我每天都在想念你，却一直找不到你。想到那些该死的机器人困难会伤害你——每天——，我快不能呼吸了。”  
“没有人能伤害我，”Obiwan低声说，伸手抚摸anakin英俊的脸颊，过度的疲惫和对战争的忧心，让他看上去在这几个月里瞬间成长了许多，“我说过，耐心。”  
Anakin略微一笑，有种说不出的苦涩，“太漫长了。我现在就想跟你在一起，一刻也不分开。跟我回去吧，Obiwan！我会让他们接受你，如果他们不愿意，那我宁可离开jedi武士团！你去那里，我就一直跟着你。”  
“不！”Obiwan叫道，他将两人的身体推开了一点，这句话不知为什么，让他变得十分激动。“我们都对国家负有责任。结束这场战争，给银河系带来安宁和和平。尤其是你，Anakin，你不要忘记，是传说中——”他突然愣住了，是传说中消灭sith，带来原力平衡的人。  
强壮而温暖的手臂搂住了他，一个吻，轻柔带着笑意，暂时的驱散那些不可解决的命运，阴森幻变的未来和难以承受的恐惧。  
“我永远不会伤害你。”Anakin郑重的跟他保证。  
当下，关注现在，而不是可能发生的事。  
不知为什么obiwan想起了qui-Gon的话，帝国仅次于皇帝和dooku伯爵的sith，在使用jedi的教诲来指责anakin的冲动。  
“你的master会很难过。”他低下头小声嘀咕。  
Anakin惊了一下，但还没等他开口，Obiwan突然抬起头用一种坚决而冰冷的口吻说道。  
“Anakin，你是共和国的骄傲，也是伟大的jedi，我不想你因为对我的感情而变得软弱犹豫。”  
“不！”Anakin大叫道，他抓住了obiwan的肩膀，“我不在意！那些东西对我来说毫无意义！”他还想继续说下去，但逃生舱的信号灯突然亮了，Rex的声音响起来，“General Skywalker，帝国的人在呼叫kenobi长官。”  
Obiwan别过头，拿起自己的帽子带在头上，他没有找到自己的另一只手套，只好拿了Anakin的抓在手里。然后踮起脚，轻轻的在年轻人僵硬呆滞的脸颊上亲吻了一下，像是跟他告别的好友。  
“耐心，Anakin。  
等到战争结束，你就和我一起离开这里。”

Obiwan缓慢的拽着黑色的手套，歪头专注的端详着每一根手指。昏暗的屋子里只有一道不太明亮的光线从控制屏照向他的面庞。  
阴影笼罩了他的眼睛，胡须掩盖了他的嘴唇，原本整齐饱满的金发凌乱的散在额前，让他流出脆弱柔软的神情。  
“你们两个去了哪里？”  
通讯器的另一段是尴尬的沉默，甚至连呼吸的声音都听不见。  
“这让我有种非常不好的预感。”他挑起眉，看着不断闪动的红灯。  
“你不应该去见他。”Ventress终于干巴巴的说道。“你已经打败了Maul，报了仇，也得到了帝国的认可。”  
“只是一夜情而已，实际上你也应该试试，宝贝。他的技术还不错。”Obiwan无所谓的语调让Hando在这边连连扶额。  
“事情已经控制不住了。”Hando小声说道。“我想说，那并不属于你，Obiwan，你的原力——”  
“一切都在我的掌控之中。”Obiwan得意的说道，他展开手指感受着体内不断汇聚的强大原力，如此蓬勃，喧腾，如同宇宙间美丽燃烧的恒星，持久，剧烈，充满了令人惊叹的爆发力。这曾经属于Anakin的原力，竟然能够如此完美的跟他融为一体。  
没错，不属于我，但现在又是属于我的，就像Anakin那个傻瓜。他举起自己的手指，在微弱的灯光下，仿佛在欣赏一件完美而脆弱的艺术品。  
“你们应该看到，真正的原力，有多美丽。不，所有人，都应该看到。”  
Ventress尴尬的跟Hando对视了一眼，两人悄悄的将桌子上的三角体藏到了背后。  
“说起来，”Obiwan从自我陶醉中回神，垂下的眼角带着一种淡淡的疑惑“你们到底有什么事找我？”  
一阵无比死寂的沉默后，终于Ventress说话了，“我们听说Master Jinn一直在到处找你，你知道，那个逃走的小家伙让他们以为有两个Kenobi。”  
Obiwan金色的瞳孔略微转动了一下，他脸上突然有些少见的怯懦和慌张一闪而过，肩膀不自然的向前佝偻。  
“那很好，”Obiwan小声的说道，虽然已经是成年体态，但他的声音却出现了少年时的单薄和稚嫩。  
“他竟然会找我。”

————————TBC————————————  
老王马上就要出场啦！  
我觉得我暗示的已经非常明显了，  
然后就是，  
接下来我会比较忙，  
什么时候继续就不一定了，  
emmmmm


	6. Chapter 6

“这样逃避是没有用的。”Hando有些尴尬的呵呵笑了两下。“他总会知道真相！”  
“闭嘴吧”  
Ventress关闭了通讯器，面容扭曲的靠在椅背上。  
“如果现在不说，Obiwan绝对会杀了我们。”  
“呵，”Ventress冷哼了一声，“他要知道和Qui-Gon Jinn的事情是你在造谣，就已经不会放过你了。”  
Hando夸张的大叫，他还没来得及继续说下去，Ventress突然跳了起来，抓起枪对准身后的人。  
来人身材魁梧健壮，短短的胡须覆在嘴唇和下颚，花白的长发束在脑后。他抱着胳膊，犀利的目光盯着两人，光剑还挂在腰带上。很显然，并没有什么敌意。  
“究竟是怎么回事？”Qui-Gon低声问道，他对这个问题百思不得其解。  
Ventress没有出声，她的眼睛始终盯着Qui-Gon的光剑，不敢轻易把枪放下。  
“Obiwan的孩子，究竟是怎么回事。”Qui-Gon叹了口气，他尽量放松下力，让自己的原力舒缓两人的紧张感。虽说这其实完全不是需要他操心的事，但他还是不免为此烦恼，尤其是受到委员会不停的变相审问。  
“哪个孩子？”  
Hando第一时间就已经把手举了起来，小心的问道，但他很快就明白了这位大师的困扰。  
“哦，Master Jinn！”Hando放下手，在操作板上按动了两下，调出一系列闪动的数字。  
“Kenobi大人一直在等着，亲自跟你解释。”

帝国，皇宫大厅，所有人都在这场比试中保持着绝对平静。  
红色的光剑像激烈燃烧的火焰，高能等离子体在嗡嗡震动作响。  
Dooku伯爵的眼睛微微下垂，光剑离他的喉部只有不到一寸的距离。他能感觉到一种迟来的恐惧，让他无力抵抗Obiwan的进攻，颤抖的脸颊只能在这样危险窘迫的境遇下勉强保持一点镇定和骄傲。  
Obiwan明明不是他的对手，他的剑术、经验、甚至是对事态的判断都远不如自己的师父。但他的原力，那种Dooku有些熟悉却又无法说清的感觉，令他手中的光剑相形见绌，有如玩物。光剑，只是原力的附属物，伟大的Sith借助他在战斗中发挥出更大的力量，但点力量与原力本身相比，实在太过悬殊。  
绝对的原力压制，让一切花哨的技巧和经验如同泡沫般的破碎。  
“干得好，Obiwan！你已经超越了你的师父。”Palpatine伸出手，是他阻止了Obiwan的光剑继续前进。  
“但我们还不能杀了他，帝国需要他的服务。”他的声音冰冷得像虚无的太空。  
Obiwan收回了自己的光剑，所有的兴奋和喜悦都在他的身体内翻腾，让他看不清眼前的一切，一种与自己不同的，夹带着明亮澄澈的原力笼罩了他的思想，让他的心清澈无比。不是他在战斗，不是他的身体控制着自己的动作。他只是原力的容器，是它强大力量的脆弱介质，是它最忠诚顺从的奴隶。  
“我从未想过伤害您，Master Dooku。”他的话是这样说着，Dooku却被他眼中燃烧的火焰惊呆了，这太不像Obiwan，还是说这个孩子已经在他没有注意到的时候完全变了模样。他感到恐慌，难以自主感到绝望和无助，已经太晚了，Obiwan远比他想象的更加优秀，也更像是标准的Sith，充满了报复，仇恨，背叛和随心所欲，他刚刚的攻击中已经带着浓烈的杀意。  
“抱歉，陛下。我失败了。”Dooku将光剑别在腰间，他对着皇帝僵硬的鞠了一躬，匆忙的转身离开。  
Obiwan神情复杂的看着他的背影，那似乎不再是他的老师，优雅技艺高超的大师，地位财富超群的领导者，而只是一个颤颤巍巍、战战兢兢的白发老人。这让他心里，出现了一些柔软的同情，Dooku虽然总是冰冷严肃的模样，但这些年来，两人中间总还是存在或多或少的感情。  
“还不是时候。”Palpatine低声笑了两下，他挥挥手，身边的侍从纷纷离开，空旷的大厅只剩下了他们两个。  
“我只是害怕他会背叛我们。”Obiwan低声说道，他对自己的话也不那么确定，而带着一点犹豫。  
“这不是你需要担心的事情，Obiwan。”Palpatine站起来，一只温暖的手臂搭在Obiwan肩上用力的拍了两下。  
“帝国并不只是靠Sith的原力就可以维持的，我们更急需得力的政治家。尽一切可能为我们拉拢潜在的盟友，”Palpatine的眼睛转了一下，他打量着Obiwan的身体，从头到脚，用一种难以言喻的目光仔细的观察。  
“记得那个传说中，为Sith带来末日的天选之子吗？”  
Obiwan惊了一下，但他很快的压制住自己的情绪，低声说道。  
“Anakin skywalker。”  
“没错，我没记错的话，他是Qui-Gon Jinn的徒弟。”Palpatine满意的看到了Obiwan脸上一刹那的阴影。  
“共和国有可靠的情报，他一直对Jedi委员会的所作所为非常不满。就在前不久他因为跟Amidala议员的恋爱丑闻而被关押。”看到Obiwan震惊的眼神，Palpatine故作无奈的摆摆手。“这是一个好机会，我们可以通过Qui-Gon来拉拢这个那么受待见的孩子。”  
“听从我的命令，Obiwan。”  
“是。”Obiwan低下头，看不清表情，整齐的金发由于头垂的太低而滑落。  
“您感觉到了吗？陛下。”座椅后，慢慢浮出一张狰狞花色的面孔，Maul凑到Palpatine的耳边低声说道“他的原力——”  
“就是因为这样，才要利用他来麻痹共和国的那些蠢货。这么漂亮的人，就算是跟Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn的孩子，我想也会一样美丽。”  
Palpatine坐在巨大的黑色宝座上，手指在扶手上来回摸索，他轻蔑的撇了一眼身边的Maul，挑起眉毛场叹了口气，有些感叹的说道。  
“Obiwan，真是不断的给我惊喜。”

Ahsoke站在冥想室的门口，即使隔着厚重的墙壁，她依然可以感觉到Anakin身上的那种愤怒和悲伤的感情。  
她张开嘴，想说什么话来安慰，但是却明白自己可能永远无法理解他的情绪。  
当她看到Anakin从圣殿门外冲回来，他的双眼，那种被愚弄的愤怒和恐惧。他大声的争辩，透过会议室的大门传出，无论受到怎么样的指责和呵斥，年轻的Jedi坚持不肯承认自己的过错。  
Ahsoke听到了传言，整个银河系恐怕都在流传这样的故事，他跟Amidala议员有私情。甚至与不顾违反规定，去帝国的边界解救被围攻的议员，这是武士团不能容忍的过错。这让Ahsoke不解，也替他充满了委屈和难过，Anakin只是为了救自己喜爱的人，在这样战争年代里，这样的决定只能说是冒险鲁莽，而不应该被指责为犯错。她私下觉得委员会对Anakin充满了偏见和不信任，毕竟他的Master已经跟Sith有了孩子，但却并没有受到什么指责。  
她正在咬着指甲胡思乱想，一大群人从圣殿里呼呼啦啦的走出来，几乎全部在圣殿中留守或者回来汇报的大师都聚集在一起，面色凝重的窃窃私语。  
“发生了什么？”  
Shaak Ti大师思索了一下，还是弯下腰小声的告诉她，“帝国刚刚公布了消息，关于Kenobi大人跟Master Qui-Gon的一些——”  
“他怎么了？”  
Shaak Ti大师的脸色有些苍白似乎很难把完整的话说出口。Ahsoke只是隐约听到其他大师的交谈，关于战争的继续，Kenobi大人的孩子，Qui-Gon大师最近的消失，以及Anakin的恋爱。她蓝色的眼睛瞪的巨大，太多的信息冲击着她的神经，这样的事情难怪大师们充满了难以置信。  
“糟了！”突然有人喊道，受限于身高的弱势，Ahsoke的视线看不到是谁在大喊。  
“Anakin！他不见了！”  
Ahsoke匆忙的跑向冥想室，果然狭小的房间内空空如也，只剩下一个被撬开的窗户，昭示着作案者的离去。  
“他一定是去找Master Qui-Gon了。”她惊呼道。一定是他听说了Qui-Gon大师的事情，真是有什么样的老师就有什么样的徒弟。  
原力啊，Ahsoke在心理默默祈祷，希望他们都没事。

平静，坦然，并没有他幻想中的那些嘲讽和发泄。  
Obiwan只觉得前所未有的疲惫和无奈，他的整个生命——所有努力，所有痛苦，所有牺牲，对胜利狂热的欣喜，对力量偏执的追求，对建立伟大帝国和成为Sith继承人的梦想和执着——都在见到Qui-Gon的这一刻化为了泡影。  
他以为会再见到自己可悲的影子，那个被狠狠拒绝过的少年，单薄无助的影子，不安，执拗，及其浓郁的自卑和被抛弃的恐惧。他长久以来不能释怀的厌恶，对少年时蠢笨鲁莽的悔恨，对自己薄弱原力的不甘。  
但这一切，都没有出现，他只是感觉到带着心累的疲惫，对事情执着了很久的一点疲惫。  
Qui-Gon已经不在是他的惦念。  
“Master Qui-Gon。”Obiwan轻声说道，带着叹息一般的感觉，还是习惯性的叫了他的名字。  
“我果然没猜错Ben Kenobi，Obiwan Kenobi都是一个人。”Qui-Gon想大步走过来，但他还是极力克制住自己的激动，苦笑了一下。  
“我不喜欢这个名字。”Obiwan皱眉，他忍不住抿着嘴，露出来一点做学徒时的习惯性反应。  
Qui-Gon看着他，试图从这张依旧美丽的脸上，找出一点属于那个少年的模样，但很可惜，他失败了。  
“你这些年一定过的很辛苦。”  
“我不需要跟你谈论这件事。”  
Obiwan别过头，他没有哭泣，至少Qui-Gon并没有看到他的泪水，那只是个已经疲惫至极的人一点尴尬的逃避。  
Qui-Gon叹了口气，听得出他的惊讶和失望，“我不知道你究竟对Anakin做了什么，但你身上的原力很奇怪。Obiwan，Sith获取原力的方式可能——”  
Obiwan点点头，他有些讽刺的说道“你说的没错，对于你们来说Sith的方式都很错误。”  
Qui-Gon撇了他一眼，“这可能会伤害你的身体，如果失去原力会使你无法维持正常体态，那么过多的原力也会让你无法承受。”  
“可能我会随时死去，”Obiwan抬起头，平静和专注的凝视着Qui-Gon的眼睛，那种他曾经不顾一切渴望的关心和真诚，现在更像是一种对他的嘲讽和侮辱。来的太迟了，“我是一个Sith，”Obiwan突然笑起来，淡蓝色的瞳孔慢慢变成金黄，恐怖狰狞的笑容出现在他脸上，对力量的狂热，神智不清的期待，从深处最黑暗的角落蔓延出的邪恶，狡猾。  
“我从不臣服于恐惧，”他抬起手，抚摸着Qui-Gon僵硬冰冷的脸颊，慢慢附身，将无法动弹的人推倒在操作台上。  
“你们什么时候才能摆脱那些陈腐的观点。”Obiwan握着Qui-Gon的手腕，将他的手附在自己的侧脸，闭上眼感受那种虚假的亲密，“恐惧是我最有力的武器，因为恐惧，我才变得如此强大。”  
他的脸几乎完全贴在了Qui-Gon的鼻尖上，胡须磨蹭的触觉，带着一些说不清的暧昧和湿热。  
“你说的没错，Master，Sith获取原力的方式，确实不那么光彩。”  
喘着热气的嘴唇，越来越近，Obiwan沙哑低沉的声音说道。  
“想知道，我是怎么获取的吗？Master？”  
“这样Sith的方式，每次都让Anakin，很开心。”  
Qui-Gon紧张的盯着他的嘴，两个人的身体马上就要贴到了一起，过于色情手指的暗示性的抚摸过他的前胸，压在身上人大腿抵在小腹上来回蹭动，这让他产生了不知道是害怕还是极大的尴尬和窘迫。  
“Master！”Anakin的声音突然响起来，Qui-Gon刚刚松口气，就听到他年轻的前学徒充满愤怒的吼道“你们在做什么？！”

鉴于Qui-Gon被压制在原力下，无法说话，他示意性的目光显然没有被Anakin接收到。已经被焦虑和恐惧冲昏了头脑的年轻人，几乎是握着拳怒吼，“ Obiwan在哪里？！”  
“你来做什么？”Obiwan有些恼火的转过身，他下意识的呵斥完，突然想起自己现在成年人的体态，Anakin未必认得出自己。  
想到这人可能是Obiwan的另一个父亲，Anakin还是强压下自己的情绪，低声说道“Kenobi大人，我需要见到Obiwan。”他身后突然跑来了一队帝国士兵，端着枪将他围在圆圈里。很显然，这次闯入并不是那么和平。  
他就是Obiwan——Qui-Gon用目光很不能瞪出来。  
“我对参与你们之间的恩怨毫无兴趣。”Anakin匆忙说道，他略带歉意的对着Qui-Gon耸耸肩，“我只是来找Obiwan。”  
“我并不觉得他想见到你。”Obiwan恢复了气定神闲的模样，他调整了一下自己揉乱的衣领，优雅的摆摆手示意那些士兵离去。  
Anakin向前跨出一大步，靠近他，用一种俯视的目光看着他。有那么一瞬间，他想伸手掐住这个Ben Kenobi的脖子，将Obiwan的事情从他的嘴里挤出来。但他无法这样做，他们看上去如此的相似，他们的气息，他们的泪痣，甚至是他们的原力。  
“他究竟在哪里？”  
他就在这里！！——Qui-Gon的眼睛简直快从眼眶里凸出来，倒不是他的旧徒突然失去了默契，只是这个年轻人太过专注于自己的问题。  
Obiwan抬起头仰望着他，脸上嘲讽的神情，在沉默中变成一种渐浓的伤感。  
“我说了，他不想见到你。”  
“为什么？！”Anakin的眼睛瞪直了，他咬着牙说道“他一定是听到那些谣言！那根本不是真的，解救Padme只是我的任务而已！”  
“特意跑了那么远的距离？Master skywalker，当时你根本不是离她最近的舰队。”  
“那是因为我在寻找——”他瞪着Obiwan的面孔，将那些可能会让人误会的话咽了回去。  
“你在船舱里亲吻了她！不然Jedi武士团怎么会认为你们之间有恋情！”Obiwan控制不住的大喊起来，他没有想到自己心中会为此如此愤怒，也不想承认那些莫名其妙的委屈和怯懦。  
“她是我的朋友。我不需要装模作样拒绝这种亲密！”  
“你不需要，”Obiwan冷笑道，“你只需要装模作样的忘记自己跟一个Sith上过床。”  
Qui-Gon的目光一下子转过来，他震惊的看着Obiwan金色的后脑勺。  
“找他做什么？”Obiwan继续说道，他抬起手抚摸Anakin脸颊的轮廓，话语也变得柔和。“你不应该期待没有结果的感情。”  
手套冰冷粗糙的触摸让Anakin的心紧绷起来。他有种错觉，这就是Obiwan，透过这个中年人的面孔，他看到了Obiwan的神情，听到了他的话语。他忍不住握住了抚摸自己的手腕，习惯性的贴在唇边亲吻，甚至差点附身亲吻带着细纹的眼角。  
当一阵窘迫不安的感觉过去后，他猛然松开了握着的手，轻声说到，“对不起，Kenobi大人。我……”  
他低下头，沉默了一阵，失去了一贯骄傲自负的神情，高大的身影在原力中无力的坍塌，如同被击打的玻璃一般，顺着被恐惧和绝望击碎的痕迹，蔓延，扩散，一寸寸吞噬完好的精神，直到他完全碎裂。微弱等同耳语的声音说道，“我不会失去他，我不能。求您，我要跟他谈一谈。”  
他就站在你面前！——Qui-Gon几乎是绝望的闭上眼睛，如果他能动，第一个动作肯定是扶额叹息。  
“你永远不会见到他了。”Obiwan认真的看着自己被放开的手，好像那些残留的温度无比珍贵，足以支撑他的心。  
“永远。”  
Anakin差点瘫倒在地，但他强打精神支撑着自己直立。他觉得有什么不对劲，并且很快就发现了这一点。  
“你为什么带着这个手套，”他惊叫道，一双过大的眼睛骇人的注视着Obiwan的面孔，呼之欲出的恐惧，受到了极大欺骗的震怒，围绕他的原力在爆炸，巨大的威力简直足以毁灭整个银河系。“Obiwan他究竟——”  
“你——”他的眼睛盯着Obiwan的面孔，在那张脸上仔细的检查搜寻，金色泛光的长发，带着柔滑曲线的眼角，硬挺的鼻梁，带着泪痣的脸颊，胡须，他比Obiwan只多了一些岁月成熟的风情。  
Qui-Gon差点欢呼，对，就是他！你终于清醒了。  
“你杀了Obiwan？！”  
Obiwan缓缓的抬起眼睛，看着他，周身血液骤然凝固，说不清的情绪在抽动，恼火，羞辱，以及对他这种愚蠢愤怒到极点的笑意。  
Qui-Gon发觉，自己欢呼的，还是太早了。  
“根本没有什么Ben。”Obiwan扬了一下头，让浮在额前的长发掀开了一点，露出饱满光亮的额头，他的声音中带着一种狡猾阴森笑意。  
“Anakin，你已经感觉到了不是吗？为什么不肯承认？  
我就是Obiwan，Obiwan Kenobi。”

“不相信我吗？”Obiwan的目光中带着一种挑衅的味道。 含春的眼眸跟过去一般的急切饥渴，攥着Anakin的衣领，拉下他的头，强迫他继续这个火热主动的吻。附在胡须下的唇依然很软很嫩，只是属于少年青涩香甜的味道变了样，充满了透烂般的甜腻和诱惑，一样单纯无神的表情，属于不同年龄的面孔。Obiwan变了一个人，却又完全没有变化，依然能轻易勾起他的情欲。  
“不，不可能……”Anakin试图推开他，慌张的想躲避这种背叛的尴尬。但Obiwan拽着他按在地上，他从来不知道这个Sith竟然有如此强大的力量，他绝不是Obiwan，他的Obiwan根本就不是这个模样。  
这样持续而犹豫的挣扎激怒了Obiwan，他拽着Anakin的领子，差点给他几个嘴巴。“你觉得我变老了吗？”  
几个月来没有接触过性的身体躁动不安，穴口处还有些麻酸，黏腻的液体还在不断涌出。Obiwan骑在他身上扭动，隔着布料用力的磨蹭年轻人胯下的坚挺，他的手指握着Jedi粗糙的衣领，喘息呻吟，双眸渐渐又蒙上了迷雾。  
“唔哈、嗯唔，承认吧……Anakin，你在渴望我的身体。”  
Obiwan有力的手，带着柔软温暖的触感，粗暴的拽开了Anakin的衣领，伸入到他坚硬的腰线，胸膛，贴着他的肩膀将衣服褪去。感觉到Anakin的怀疑，他俯下身继续两人的吻，挣动的身体慢慢失去了力度，Anakin的头脑变得沉醉，越来越热情，沉迷。主动伸进的口腔舌头，那种熟悉调皮的节奏，两人互相嘬吸津液的亲密，这是Obiwan的感觉，他的那种频率。  
亲吻的口水顺着嘴角流淌，他的手臂不知什么时候自然而然的抱住了怀里细嫩白皙的身子，已经脱去了外衣的人紧紧贴着他赤裸的前胸扭动，迷离动情的眼睛颜色都变得深沉，Obiwan的睫毛乎闪着抬起，他眸色迷离看着Anakin的面孔，痴迷的伸手抚摸坚硬有型的轮廓。  
“我都快为你发疯了。”他歪着头，沙哑低沉的声音带着一种面对孩童般的无可奈何。“Anakin，你不知道我有多么想念你。”  
他抓着Anakin的大手摸自己身前的性器，让骨节粗粝的手指插进他已经湿润柔软的后穴，按着他的手指扣弄里面敏感的嫩肉。  
“这里，啊……，这里也很想念你。”  
穴口浅处的敏感点被粗大的手指来回扣弄，操纵之下无法完全掌握的触感，让他有了被主动玩弄的感觉，依偎在坚实宽厚的胸膛上喘息。不断的亲吻Anakin健硕结实的胸肌，满意的感受着压在大腿根部的肿胀和不断膨胀的火热。  
“起……，起来，滚开！滚出去！“Anakin咬着牙，艰难的反抗着精神中来自于Sith的压制的束缚，他无法控制自己的身体，更艰难的是，无法压制自己的反应。  
“正直的Jedi ，“Obiwan嘲讽道，“记得我们第一次的时候，你一直在说这样不可以。”他用力磨蹭了一下Anakin的下体，“然后你好凶，每一次都弄的我好疼。”  
“现在不会了，”Obiwan得意的说道，他慢慢俯下身，用牙齿的拉下Anakin的腰带，叼在嘴里。“这是我的恩赐，Anakin。让你感受一下，这个身体能让你多么快乐。”

紧闭的船仓内，传来激烈的晃动声，  
“啊，嗯～……Anakin……嗯～啊……怎么样？这样，……啊啊啊，啊啊，啊……”  
急促短狭的高声哼叫，伴随着地毯磨蹭的响动。Obiwan咯咯笑起来，他的手指抚摸着身下人的面孔，因为咬着唇压抑自己的感受而变得扭曲褶皱。  
“这是快乐的事情，Anakin，不需要，啊……，不需要羞涩。”  
“啊，哈……好棒……嗯～哈，啊，你还是，这么，啊……哈，好硬，不想，不想上我的话…啊……你为什么还会这么激动。”  
Obiwan放纵的仰着脖颈浪喘淫叫，Anakin的身体让他好舒服，虽然表面上一直在抗拒躲避，但粗大火热的性器一直在占有着他。好满、肚子里射满了他的精液，温暖着他的腹腔，充盈了他的原力。在一次次这样的性爱中，似乎身体已经学会了主动吸收这些原力的代替品，他离不开Anakin，Obiwan紧紧抓着他的手指，他不可以离开自己。  
是我放了他一条生路，是我仁慈的留着他的性命，他怎么可能背叛我？嫌弃我？  
“你属于我，”Obiwan按着他的下颚，强行将Anakin的脸对着自己，他的腰用力向下坐， 蓦然发出一声饱含情欲的浪叫。肥嫩的淫穴中，柔嫩细腻的肉壁蜂拥而上，含着Anakin的阴茎用力往里吸。想要吸进更深的地方，想要他释放的精液来填满充盈，满足他比过去更加饥渴的欲望。  
燥紧的性器，猛然插入了更加温热肥润的深处，与少年紧致娇嫩的身体比起来，更加柔软销魂。控制不住想要摩擦里面的销魂，用摩擦换来更加热情的含吸绞吻。  
“啊——”Anakin的喉咙里一直不住发出呻吟，他很清楚自己的失败不过是时间问题，他无法抵抗Obiwan的诱惑，不论是那个少年，还是这个成熟丰腴的身体。但这样怪异的感觉，依旧让他心中发怵，不应该是这样的，就在几个小时前，他还坚信ben是Obiwan的父亲。一种奇特的感觉，让他有种偷情的错觉，背叛了Obiwan的罪恶和愧疚深深的围绕着他，将他浸溺。  
嫩红的小穴，被粗黑的阴茎撑成圆形，一下一下没进销魂身体内。又带出一连串的白色液体，在激烈的拍打下粘腻成白浆。这样的画面越看越兴奋，里面看不到的地方无数的肥润嫩肉，饥渴的蠕动着，又热又紧，又娇润粘滑。吞咽的自己的阴茎爽到头皮发麻。  
Obiwan的双手抓着Anakin的手掌，顺着光滑的大腿一路向上抚摸，他柔软的腰身，紧绷凹陷的小腹，柔软的稍稍用力揉搓就会变形的胸肌。不经意，掌心搓动较小粉嫩的乳头，敏感的身体就会不自觉的抽动，咬着他阴茎的肉壁也会痉挛抽动。Obiwan会仰着头呻吟，他被金色胡须覆盖的下颚，圆润饱满，让人有种亲吻的冲动。  
不，不是轻柔的缠绵的吻，而是将他按在地上，控制在自己的怀抱里，强硬粗暴的索取，让他慌乱，让他颤抖，让他无法自由的喘息。  
骑在身体上的人，开始了密集迅速的挺腰摇晃，体内疯狂的扭绞蠕动，喷涌着大股粘濡的淫液，就着两人交合的节奏不断从边缘流出来。  
“啊……，啊，Anakin，好爽，啊……，进来，射进来。“他将Anakin的手放在自己腰间，按着年轻人结实的胸膛，开始了激烈主动的来回套弄，像是骑上了狂奔的马匹。硬邦邦的粗大阴茎，要把他肏化了，粗硬有力的大手开始主动摸着他沁出薄汗的细白身子，在他的腰上留下几个浅红色的印迹。  
流出的汁液被捣成了粘浆。后穴内剧烈的摩擦下，肉壁越插越肿带着一些刺痛般的感觉，肿了之后反而能侍奉的Anakin更爽，Obiwan在这样疼痛的刺激下享受到更强烈的快感。头脑中，只有两人结合的部位，来回摩擦晃动，他听得见Anakin的粗喘，被欲火和焦急烫灼般的吸气。他依旧渴望我的身体，依旧无法拒绝跟我共同沉沦在这种错误又罪恶的快乐里，但他如果知道了真相就不会再那么爱我了。  
Obiwan的脸上露出一种凄凉脆弱的自嘲，他甚至觉得自己在嫉妒年轻的自己，那个过去他总认为是耻辱的记忆。他趴在Anakin的肩膀上，不想让他看到自己这样的表情。  
我要失去他了，甚至只是在马上就要失去的时候，才意识到自己对他有多么深的依赖。一点湿润顺着他的眼角溢出来。  
“不要，咬的这怎么紧……”Anakin咬着牙挤出这几个字，他差点被这阵突如其来的搅动夹断，带着报复的心理，他拼命的抓着Obiwan的腰向着深处捣弄。  
“啊～啊，Anakin……哈，进来，……啊，有点痛，啊……不要管，给我，快，给我！”  
精液和原力，已经不是他所求的，这样密切和纵容的感觉，只是让他会感觉到跟Anakin的紧密结合。他们属于彼此，在这一刻，一点虚假的，只是性带来的亲密。Obiwan身子战栗一下，扬起头舒适的呜咽，他的眼睛瞪大，在灯光下闪闪发亮。明亮白洁的灯光让他的大脑空白，冲向巅峰的快感和释放的感觉让他的身体酥软无力。在耳边Anakin的低吼中，后穴内盛不住的白浆就往外涌出一些。越涌越多，最后顺着穴口到屁股，Anakin的大腿直到地面，形成了一行蜿蜒断续的条带。  
他趴在Anakin的身上，享受这样内射后高潮的余韵，还没有闭合的后穴抽动着流淌出过多的精液，脱离的人爬在温暖结实的怀抱里慢慢恢复神智。  
“Obiwan？“Anakin小声试探着呼唤他的名字，经管如此的难以置信，但这样亲密温暖的触感，应该不会再属于第二个人。  
他低头将Obiwan紧紧抱在怀里，呆滞的用指尖摸索他柔软光滑的金发，放在鼻子下轻轻嗅了一下。  
“真的是你？“他温柔的亲吻着Obiwan的脸颊，在他熟悉的泪痣上来回用嘴唇磨蹭，  
“不要担心，不论发生了什么，我一定想办法让你恢复年轻的模样。”  
本来还沉浸在温情和不可自拔的悲伤中的人被他气笑，Obiwan用力推开他，Anakin的脑袋撞在墙上嗡嗡作响。他刚刚揉着后脑勺坐起来，就听见一声晴天霹雳般的话语。  
“背叛你的爱人，跟他的父亲做爱，感觉怎么样？“  
Obiwan披上外衣，冷笑了一声，他嘲讽的看着Anakin惊恐的表情，大声说道“这么会有你这种傻瓜，相信这么离奇的故事。”  
Anakin跳起来，抓住了他的胳膊，年轻人混乱而坚决的说道，“不可能的，你就是Obiwan，为什么要骗我？你为什么要这样做？”  
几乎是恼羞成怒的吼叫，让Obiwan忍不住哈哈大笑，他想甩开Anakin钢铁一样的手掌，却没有成功。  
“试试年轻的身体是什么滋味而已。”Obiwan凑近Anakin泛红的眼角，那双过分大的蓝眼睛在极度的惊慌和恐惧中就快要留下泪来，“只是一次而已，就放不开我了吗？Obiwan要是知道了，会怎么想你呢？“  
Anakin猛的松开手掌，看着他的目光好像在注视一个不成人形的魔鬼。  
“你让我很满意，Anakin skywalker，我决定就这样放过你了。”Obiwan挑起眉，抖了抖被抓痛的胳膊。  
“不过Master Qui-Gon你还不能带走，我们还有一些，“他故意笑了两声，意味深长的说道“一些关于Obiwan的事情。”

Obiwan独自坐在房间里，享受片刻胜利的喜悦和安宁，他戏弄了Anakin，让那个奔溃的年轻人飞也似的逃离。  
这样的恶作剧令他心情大好，在一些严肃深沉的痛苦中，得到一点慰藉。他就应该这样离开我，这样愤怒的怨恨的感情才是我们正确的相处之道。没有相爱，没有温情，没有牵挂，只是一场彻头彻尾的利用。  
就让那个温柔美好的少年，永远活在他的记忆里。  
我不去分割，他对另一个自己的爱。  
Obiwan不自觉的叹了口气，冷汗顺着他的鬓角滑落到下巴上，控制原力平稳缓和已经越来越困难。可能Qui-Gon确实对的，Anakin的力量对于他来说，太过了。这个身体，根本无法承受这样巨大的压力，爆炸般危险萦绕着他。  
无法掌控的，令人眩晕的感觉突然涌上心头，他的胸腔中突然加剧的跳动，带着一种熟悉曾经怨恨痛恨的脱力感。Obiwan想站起来，他看到自己的通讯器闪动着红灯，但耳边已经听不到声音，只有脑海中嗡嗡作响的耳鸣。  
不会的，不会这样的，他刚刚才跟Anakin做爱，他的精液甚至还残留在自己的身体里。  
不，这不可能，Obiwan差点尖叫，巨大的绝望和恐惧在他后背上重击，将他整个人击倒在地。如同软棉般的身体瘫在地上，剧烈的抽搐，豆大的汗水顺着他的额头成股滑落。  
同上一次一样，但Maul这时并没有攻击他，原力也并没有离他而去，只是无法掌控，无法使用，无法自如随意操纵，他们只是聚集在他周围，却并不属于他。  
就像是，被另一个人控制在自己的身体里。  
发生了什么？Obiwan在陷入昏迷前，在脑海中爆发出嚎叫，到底怎么回事？  
不知过了多久，一只手摸上了操作台，乱拍了几下，终于打开了通讯器。  
但并没有传来声音，对方早已关闭。

Hando跟Ventress盯着桌子上Sith的全息仪，相对沉默了很久。  
Ventress突然说话，长时间的沉默让她的声音有些沙哑。  
“你说Qui-Gon Jinn 已经告诉他了吗？”  
Hando摇摇头，“他不会如此平静的接受这件事。”  
“我们不应该相信那个Jedi。”Ventress啧了一声，有些犀利的转动了一下眼睛。  
她还没来得及继续说下去，突然旁边的显示屏上跳出来一条信息。  
本来只是一起撇了一眼的两人瞬间被粘住了视线。  
“你说错了。”Hando耸耸肩，说道，“他比我们想象的还要可信。”  
Ventress僵硬的脖子扭动了一下，抿嘴看着那条发布到了整个银河系的今日新闻。  
——帝国Kenobi大人与共和国Jedi Jinn，喜迎新子。  
下面是皇帝Palpatine，竖起了大拇指的表情。

——————————————TBC——————————  
就快结束了  
就快结束了  
因为我，编不下去了


	7. Chapter 7

Anakin关掉了显示屏，他站在操作台旁边，低着头不去理会闪烁的通讯器。  
快要崩溃的精神让他也无力再去思考其他的事，原力在不断的提醒他，Obiwan明明就在这里。但是Anakin却无论如何感应不到他的位置，原力背叛了他，夹在两人中间的是种摸不到边际的介质，令他始终无法看清。  
他的拳头狠狠地砸在工作台上，差点把电子屏打碎。  
到底是怎么回事？究竟发生了什么？是不是该死的Kenobi在作怪，故意扰乱自己对Obiwan的感应。想到那个人，Anakin的脸色变得苍白僵硬，不禁浑身发寒，紧紧的握着拳头，似乎在痛苦和内疚之间苦苦挣扎。  
如果，如果他真的不是Obiwan。Anakin的心坠入了冰冷的深渊，好像在被黑暗中不知名的怪物撕咬，疼痛的快要神魂分离，他不敢想这种可能。Obiwan不会原谅他的，那么强烈执着的爱意，绝对不允许别人背叛。  
他立即别开脸，将自己从这样可怕的设想中挣脱出来。我没能控制住自己，他不得不承认，一开始就不应该出于怀疑而让Obiwan离开自己，不应该在他表达心意的时候迟疑，更不应该在他选择投奔帝国的时候眼睁睁的看着他离去。哪怕他是在撒谎，哪怕他的谎言如此不堪一击。  
Anakin甚至不敢去想，他最不应该的就是对Obiwan产生感情。  
他是一个绝地武士，比其他任何绝地武士都要强大。多年以来，他坚信不疑，总有一天他会完成预言，结束这场战争，带领银河系摆脱Sith和帝国的威胁，消灭他们，为原力带来平衡。  
而不是这样，爱上他们其中的一个。  
但现在，这一切再也不是Anakin的困扰，除了Obiwan，任何事都不在让他忧心。调整好飞船的坐标后，Anakin坚决的拉开了闸门，他站在帝国的巡航舰走廊上，看着小型的飞行器消失在漆黑的宇宙里。

空旷的会客室里，Obiwan站在长桌的一边歪头盯着已经熄灭的电子屏。他摸索着下巴上的胡须，皱起了眉，浅金色的睫毛微微下垂，遮住了美丽灵动的眼睛。  
Qui-Gon坐在桌子的另一边，仔细的观察着Obiwan的侧脸，他的眼角已经出现了微微的细纹，金红色的胡子修成如水纹服贴整齐的模样，跟柔顺的金发一切衬托着雪白的肌肤，过分方正的鼻梁和眉骨被圆润流畅的脸颊轮廓舒缓，让他看上去是个柔和而端庄的男性。很难想象这是一个邪恶危险的Sith。  
“皇帝的消息总是这么让人迷惑吗？”Qui-Gon问到。  
“哪里都有人不想让我过的舒心。”Obiwan立即回答道，他略微沉吟了一下，闭上双眼专注地释放原力感应。然后蓦地睁开眼睛，有些迷惑的扫视了一圈。  
“这并不奇怪，你正身处漩涡中。”Qui-Gon看着他的眼睛，虽然这已经是个成年人，帝国原力强大的Sith，但两人的位置似乎很轻易就又回到了十多年前。  
高大稳重的Jedi Master，低头看着娇小的少年学徒，温和的责备道“要用心，Obiwan。你对原力的把握总是不够敏感。”  
Obiwan有些失望地别过头，他的目光变得暗淡晦涩。总是这样，Qui-Gon对他总是这样的拒绝，指责，用那种温和冷漠的疏离将自己推开，他热衷于插手不相干的事情，总是忙着承担不属于Jedi的事务，却永远都不愿意接受自己。  
“你不是我的Master”Obiwan说完这句话，才感觉到喉咙里的酸涩，他轻轻的咳了一下，继续说道“我不需要你来指导我对原力的掌控。”  
“不仅仅是原力。皇帝是在利用你挑起银河系的战争，一旦你失去价值——”Qui-Gon坦然而平静的看着Obiwan愤怒而惊讶的目光，“不需要惊讶，如果你真的认为我还没有发现帝国和分裂组织的阴谋，也就不会让我站在你面前。”  
“我绝不会背叛皇帝。只要我足够强大，他就永远不会抛弃我。”Obiwan粗鲁的打断了他的话，体内的原力再此出现了混乱失控的征兆，那种感觉像是割裂精神的疼痛，让他忍不住变得情绪暴躁。“没有人比我更忠于帝国。你也不允许！我也不会让你有机会通知该死的共和国！”  
Qui-Gon失望的摇头叹气，他皱着眉严肃的说道“我只是担心你，Obiwan。这样偏激的方式只会到来危害，你应该看的长远一点。”  
“骗子！”Obiwan高声吼道，很快Qui-Gon就意识到，他并不是在跟自己说话，更像是在脑海里自言自语“你以为那些蠢货会相信你吗？”他狰狞的冷笑了两声，瞳孔瞬间放大变成明亮的金色，“一旦他们见到这样的消息，你以为他们还会信任你的鬼话吗？！谁会相信一个跟Sith有了孩子的人会忠诚与Jedi的原则？！”  
他咬牙，将呕吐的欲望压制回喉咙里，身子踉跄的前进了几步，扶着桌子才勉强站立，体内翻江倒海般的冲撞让他眩晕到耳鸣。  
“这样拙劣的谎言并不会让武士团的信任崩裂。”Qui-Gon说道，他看着Obiwan越来越混乱的神情，不由得十分担心。“倒是你，Obiwan，我始终相信你不会真的堕落。想想那些在战争中无辜受害的人，你是否还记得自己曾经的善良…这是错误的，…离开Palpatine的掌控，你还有机会，选择……，我能感觉到你……”  
不是的！我不记得！同情不是我的职责。我不需要你来教育我，我不需要你这样的指责，Obiwan迎着Qui-Gon的目光，但很快又移向了别处。即使这么多年过去了，他的心还是会被这种批评刺痛。  
“现在才想起来进行Jedi 的教育吗？Master Qui-Gon，你不觉得已经太晚了！”  
Obiwan感觉到Qui-Gon的靠近，已经混乱的大脑中一个声音在高声喊着，不要，不要，你只不过是感觉到我的力量而来拉拢我！如果我没有这些，如果我没有得到Anakin的力量，如果身体里的原力再次消失，Qui-Gon还是会冷冰冰的推开他。  
他好像突然回到了当年的圣殿，夕阳在乳白色的大理石地面上，投下狭长纤细的影子。站在门口的自己，含泪看着Qui-Gon离去，断绝了眼睛里最后的一点点光明。没有人需要，没有人在意，他只是一个普通到了极点的学徒，在已经可以窥到光明的门口徘徊，却永远无法踏进。  
只是因为原力，只是因为他不够强大，谁都可以轻易的抛弃他。Obiwan始终执拗的认为是这样，如果不是，那么为什么已经懂事的Anakin都可以破格被录取，不过是因为他那种超出了认知的原力，他体内——Anakin！他的Anakin！  
“把他带走！“Obiwan突然大喊道，他倒退了几步，用拳头砸响了墙上的按钮，“把这个该死的Jedi带走！”  
已经模糊摇晃的视线中，另一个身影，黑红色花纹的印记出现在他的视线里。  
“我能感觉到你的虚弱，不论是身体还是精神。”Maul背着手站在门口，跃跃欲试地用手来回摆弄光剑。Obiwan强撑着墙壁站立，他能够感觉到打湿了头发的汗水冰冷的顺着脖子滑落。  
“把66号命令的执行权交给我。”Maul轻蔑的说道，“或者我们用更Sith的方式来解决问题。”  
Obiwan冷笑了两声，他用力抹了一把脸，调整呼吸，竭尽全力将混乱躁动的原力控制在身体里。撑在墙壁上的手猛的推直身体站立，Obiwan拔出了腰间的光剑，他慢慢的抬起头。  
“你认为，我会如何选择？”

Anakin被闪电击中了一般的愣在原地，既而他开始奔跑，不顾一切的冲到自己日思夜想的人面前，将他从地上抱起来。  
“Obiwan？Obiwan，你怎么了？”  
有那么一刻，他虚弱的笑容驱散了Anakin的疑虑和担忧。Obiwan并没有受伤，可他的原力在扩散，不受控制的向外延伸，围绕着他的身体不肯汇聚。  
“发生了什么？他们究竟对你做了什么？”Anakin低声问道，他抚摸着Obiwan的脸，将黏在少年面孔上的发丝轻轻的整理好。他想告诉他不用再害怕，他不会再让任何人伤害到他，但Anakin说不出口，他总觉得自己没有做到保护好Obiwan。  
“对不起，”Obiwan小声的说道，他很虚弱，体内不多的原力维持下才勉强可以发出声音。“原谅我。”  
他的手指想要抬起来，但这是徒劳的。  
“不要说话了，我们马上就离开这样。”Anakin匆忙的亲吻他的额头，将人抱在怀里。  
“不——，我已经失去——”Obiwan摇头，他感觉到自己体内原力的流逝，这样的感觉似乎是生命也从身体抽走。必须说出口，他只是觉得自己一定要告诉他。  
“我从未怨恨你，Master Qui-Gon。”他来不及好好思索，组织好自己的话语，只是想到什么就立刻脱口而出，“我也从未想过要堕落，只是刚好Master Dooku带走了我。”  
Anakin立刻意识到，他错将自己当作了Qui-Gon。这样的话让他惊讶的同时，也对Obiwan更加充满同情。  
Obiwan的声音越来越弱，“我知道自己做了错误的是，但我只是害怕——，没有原力，我无处可去。”没有原力，所有的人都会离开他。Obiwan有些悲哀的想，自己在生命的尽头竟然平静的接受了这种现实，不被承认，不被认可，他只是想要道歉，为自己曾经的执着而犯的错道歉。  
Anakin的眼睛睁得大大的，他把Obiwan抱到胸前，凝视着那双迷离涣散的眼睛。他紧紧地抱住他，在一种苦涩的失落中，小心的亲吻Obiwan的头顶，希望能够让他得到一些被Qui-Gon温暖的假象。  
“原谅我，”他的呼吸急促起来，突然伸手推开了Anakin的胳膊。那双淡蓝色的眼睛突然迸发出光芒，似乎不甘的抓住自己最后一点力量。  
“Anakin！Anakin在哪里？！”他费力的大喊道，有那么一瞬间，Anakin以为他认出了自己。  
“我在这里，Obiwan，Obiwan。”他扶Obiwan的头，不断地轻声呼唤他的名字。  
“他不会离开我的，”Obiwan的眼睛停留在Anakin的脸上，泪水顺着不断颤动的睫毛滑落，他费力的摇晃的脑袋，声音慢慢弱了下去，“不会的，Anakin不会离开我。”

Anakin醒过来，他怀抱已经空了，只剩下干瘪的毛毯。  
“我说过，你不会再见到他了。”沙哑的声音从旁边传来，Anakin回过头，只看到穿戴整齐的Kenobi大人站在门口看着自己。  
原力在告诉他，这就是刚刚躺在自己怀里的少年，可是他无论如何也不能将这个长胡子的中年人跟自己的Obiwan联系在一起。  
“Obiwan？”他试探的叫道，终于大声吼道“你明明就是Obiwan。”  
“我也希望自己是，”Obiwan扬起了一点下巴，抱着胳膊靠在门框上，玩味的看着年轻人暴怒的模样，他一点也不恐惧，只是又一点，无奈。  
“很可惜，他刚刚离开了。”  
“那他去了哪里？”Anakin站起来，他向前走了两步，过分高大的身影将Obiwan笼罩在阴影里，带着压迫的震慑力扑面而来。他几乎肯定Obiwan在说谎，但却没有一点切实的证据，两个人靠的如此之近，Anakin甚至可以清晰的看到自己的呼吸吹动了他脸上的绒毛。  
“不要靠的那么近。”Obiwan伸出手抵住了他靠近的胸膛。抬起头看着Anakin，火焰几乎从他的目光里喷射出来，夹杂着欲望和报复的饥渴，盯着Obiwan的眼睛，像要将他的谎言融化在恒星般炙热的光芒里。但我没有那么轻易融化。  
Obiwan勾起嘴角冷笑了，他歪了下头，说道“他不想跟父亲的情人继续下去。”  
“谎话。”Anakin嗤笑出声，视线跟随者自己的手指，触碰道Obiwan的嘴唇，用拇指按压他胡须上的嘴唇轻轻揉动，“你就一定要说谎吗？Jedi的学徒，叛逃的Sith，现在又是一个风流狡猾的父亲。”他抬起眼睛，直接渴望的目光看着Obiwan，凑近他的嘴唇。  
“Obiwan，你觉得我还会相信你多久？”  
“取决于你的受教育程度。”Obiwan盯着他贴近的嘴唇，几乎已经碰触到自己的胡须，两人离得太近，以至于他不确定是自己的耳朵还是自己的肌肤先听到Anakin肺腑中的喘息。  
“Jedi的教育，让你变得虚伪无能。如果你真的爱Obiwan，就应该带一直留在他身边，无论发生任何事！”Obiwan低声说道，他在不自觉间加速的喘息。  
“是啊，跟那个卑鄙肮脏的骗子在一起。让他可以继续出卖自己的身体。”Anakin讽刺道。  
“不过都是你冷漠自私的借口，”Obiwan的眼睛里透出愤怒和失望，他的声音也提高了一些，“承认吧，Anakin，你从来就只是害怕失去自己的荣誉和名声！”  
“我没有！事实证明我对他的怀疑都是正确的！”  
“怀疑？”Obiwan重复了一遍。  
Anakin推着他的肩膀将人狠狠的按在墙上，Obiwan疼痛的低吼了一声，他怒极反笑，“你根本没有资格说爱他。枉费他一直都如此的相信你。”  
“你！！”Anakin咬着牙，他愤怒的看着Obiwan，对方也毫不示弱的回望着他，两人之间那种微妙的情绪像是即将爆炸一样濒临边缘。Anakin的手腕不由自主的扼住了他的脖子，慢慢的收紧。  
“Jedi的爱，有代价，有立场。”  
Obiwan短促的冷笑了一声，抬起手，抚摸上了Anakin精瘦棱角的脸颊，“怪不得Obiwan要离开你，”他的笑容满满变了味道，是那种一贯诡计前的诱惑迷离。Obiwan猛的抬起眼，仰头用半眯起的淡蓝色眸子，渲染着内心的情欲和渴望。Anakin的手不由自主的松开了，慢慢，慢慢的下落，划过Obiwan因为愤怒而起伏的喉咙，脖子，锁骨，眸色也渐渐变得深沉。  
“这样的时刻，你竟然还想着要上他的父亲。”Obiwan按着Anakin的脑袋，用力缓慢的揉动，然后抓着他的头发迫使吃痛的人抬头看着自己的眼睛。  
“你不配得到他的爱。”  
“很可惜，他只配得到我。”Anakin不确定这个中年的Obiwan是不是在撒谎，他希望是，此刻也拒绝承认是。

两个人像是着了魔般相互索取，带着激烈的破坏欲互相攻击。牟着劲，按着对方的肩膀，承受着相互的撞击和吮吸。  
“嗯、……啊，爽吗？……哈……嗯…啊，背叛的滋味，让你很爽吗？”Obiwan在晃动中断断续续的讥讽，得到的只是更加用力的按压和撞击。成年的身体与青涩瘦弱的少年不同，摸不到他纤细的骨骼，只有饱满丰盈的软肉，随着身体的摇晃微微抖动。  
“呜………唔，……”  
Anakin欺身吻住了的柔软嘴唇，他能感觉到柔软的胡子在摩擦自己的脸颊，这样轻微细腻的触感让他更加兴奋，紧实的腰臀加大马力，对准柔软肥润的甬道，狂插猛顶。  
“唔，唔唔……唔唔，唔……”  
“骗子！“  
Anakin说道，他抱着Obiwan的大腿向上掂了两下，大手攥着他丰腴白嫩的大腿根，让受到刺激的娇嫩肉璧抽搐着收缩，锁紧了他硬邦邦的滚烫性器。胯下的雄伟有着年轻的活力，肆无忌惮的用力冲劲。  
“呵，……哈、啊啊……我不是你……啊，啊……我从不羞愧于自己的感情………”  
“那就告诉我，你有多么的爱我。”  
Anakin这次撞击的更为猛悍激烈，像是忍耐了数个世纪般的激动，布满血丝的双眼，目露狰狞。  
Obiwan难以忍耐的淫哼浪叫，身体被毫不留情的插弄，让他既疼又爽的彻底，好像大声哀求Anakin用力，他的大脑渐渐无法思考。继续，还差一点，只要再来一点都，他就要完全的沦陷在这种波涛席卷般的快感里。  
“让我，啊……告诉你，啊……”  
身娇体滑，浑圆的翘臀，饱满丰润的奶子，带着香甜味道的肌肤，萦绕着一层暖暖的柔光。Anakin都快要抓不住他在怀抱里，不能够满足，多少都不能够满足，不单单是Obiwan的身体，他最想获得的还是这个人的心。  
“你需要我。“他用嘴唇摩擦着Obiwan的脸颊，在他的泪痣上来回亲吻，用近似乞求的口吻小声嘀咕，“你需要我，Obiwan。”  
身体里不知疲惫的撞击，好酸，好痛。已经软成一滩春水的身子还在被持续不断的侵犯着，Obiwan赌着气不肯示弱。大汗淋漓的身体突然抽搐，张大了嘴，十指攥着Anakin的外衣，后穴抽搐锁紧，绞吸着怒涨坚硬的阴茎，攀上了巅峰。眼眸失焦的喘息，眼前迷雾弥漫，汗水湿透了金发，顺着优美的脖颈、锁骨、丰挺的胸膛，蜿蜿蜒蜒的淌下。  
Anakin被绞吸的眯着眼睛粗喘，他的精液已经被挤压到了Obiwan的身体里。很舒爽，穿梭在脊柱里的麻酥刺激，从脚底一直道头皮，但这也让他更加愤怒。  
Obiwan抱着他的脖子，汗水染透了绯晕的身体，下面娇柔到极限的肉穴，蠕动着娇柔的小嘴儿嘬吸。年轻人充满报复欲的火力，冲撞连击的强度，顶的他受不住的高声浪叫。  
“疯子……啊，啊，轻点……啊，好痛”  
Anakin在吸吻着Obiwan的喉结，将他抵在墙上，挽着大开的双腿，在他股间兴奋的耸动。  
“痛才能让你长记性，让你停止说谎，”年轻人咬着牙恶狠狠的说道，强健紧实的雄躯，挥洒着兽性的汗水。“欺骗我，是什么下场！”  
白花花的淫浪身子靠在墙上起伏娇喘。遏制不住的淫哼声高高低低的颤动，无法被堵回喉咙。丰腴白嫩的大腿，挽在年轻人健硕的深色手臂上，股间那处被摩擦到红肿的淫穴溢出白浊，随着不断的捣弄，粘满了屁股，在空气中慢慢干涸变凉。  
“杀了我，啊，啊……除非你杀了我，Jedi。”  
Obiwan笑出声，被操的无法自控的人揽着Anakin健硕的脖颈，跟他接吻，唇舌交缠，互相伤害般的吮吸撕咬，顺着嘴唇的唾液拉出了银丝。  
“嗯、哈……啊……好痛……Anakin……轻点，你……”  
Anakin没有回答他，只是用手掌摸索着半解衣衫下修长的脖颈，光裸的脊背，贪婪而缓慢的享用这样成熟柔软的肉体，对Obiwan的挣扎和呻吟毫无反应。深处的什么部位被胡乱的顶到了，Obiwan迷蒙的娇哼变了味道，受不了的惊呼起来，他的眼睛里陶醉迷离的色彩渐渐消失，切实的疼痛让这场性爱变成了一场惩罚性的折磨。  
“放开，Anakin！从我身上滚下去！”被折磨的眼眸含泪的人高声呵斥，酸软的身体和带着较弱尾音的喘息，让他的声调变成了一种特殊的情趣。  
“不要，”Anakin坚决而直接的回绝，“除非你承认，你就是Obiwan。”  
Obiwan试图推开他，心里不好预感越来越强烈，他的原力在挣脱，又开始变得混乱失控，每每伴随这样失控的感觉他就想要眩晕呕吐，做爱也变得那么不美好。  
“我不是……，唔……唔……嗯唔！……“  
Anakin用那种吃人般的目光盯着他，他几乎是在用眼睛拆穿Obiwan的谎言。强势，火热带着侵略性的吻，让Obiwan心慌，前胸急促的呼吸，肺里的空气被掠夺殆尽。  
胯下那滚烫粗壮的阴茎直勾勾的戳着他柔软的小腹，在柔嫩酸软的身体内胡乱冲撞，痛的Obiwan皱着眉难耐的想要屈起身体躲避。  
感受到他身子的突然痉挛，Anakin的手伸进了两人紧贴的腹间，握住了他的性器根部，用拇指堵住了张合呤口。到了高潮，又不能射的痛苦，无法叫喊，不论是疼痛还是机制爆发的舒爽。Obiwan的身体，精神，全部紧紧禁锢在Anakin的怀里，对欺骗、抛弃的恐惧感，和颠簸绝顶的快感，刺激着两人敏感脆弱的神经。  
大开的双腿间，交合处没有一丝缝隙，只有黏腻的淫液声，发出缓慢缠绵的抽动声响。内射进去的精液，不断的插动出来。身体内好酸，被内射满了的腹腔温暖的不可思议，这样由原力带来的抚慰极大缓和了Obiwan的疼痛，他似乎感觉那种不适好了许多。  
松开的嘴唇轻轻的颤抖，用力吸着闷热船舱内有限的氧气，Obiwan眼角无意识的流着泪水，划过并不深刻的细纹，流淌到他的发丝里。  
“你很棒！”他柔情的抚摸着Anakin的脖子，饱含感情的赞美让年轻人有些得意。“怪不得我的儿子那么喜欢你。”  
“你也很喜欢。”  
Anakin轻笑，不以为然的贴在他柔软的胡须上亲吻了一下。对这时还在嘴硬的人有一些出于已经占有的宽容。可Obiwan的下一句话，让他脸色骤变，抓着Obiwan身体的手指用力收紧，掐出一片紫青的痕迹。  
“但我还是更喜欢Master Qui-Gon，“Obiwan用手指卷弄着Anakin的头发，说的非常轻松随意。他歪着头轻蔑的笑了一下，  
“年轻人，你根本没什么技巧可言。”

Obiwan轻轻的将手放在小腹上，皱眉忍受着体内阵阵酸痛，他为自己的嘲讽付出了一些惨烈的代价。  
这样激烈的性爱难道真的让身体如此难以承受？还是说他真的已经变老了？  
Obiwan抬起头，看着电子屏倒影里的自己，经历性爱的滋润后透着粉红的皮肤，在灯光下泛着柔和的珠光，他的眼睛清澈明亮，胡须间的嘴唇柔软红润，脸颊依然饱满优雅，散乱的金发带着一点神秘暗淡的火红。他依旧是美丽迷人的模样，Obiwan不认为自己有什么变化。  
他埋怨的撇了一眼身边的人，将这样的不适完全推给了那个不知轻重的傻瓜。  
并不宽敞的船舱里，蓝色的人影不断闪动。  
帝国和共和国的第一场谈判尴尬紧张，即使隔着全息仪也令所有人都不敢大声呼吸。  
“Master Skywalker”Palpatine的声音突然响起来，让Obiwan感觉到冰冷的汗毛倒竖。  
“我可以理解你的心情，”皇帝故作深沉的说道，“但这是为了和平稳定的结合。”  
Padme和身边的议员影像很明显用眼角白了他。如果不是Dooku叛逃带回了Master Qui-Gon，恐怕皇帝阴险的66号计划现在已经实现了。他们在心里为这个虚伪的政治家，残忍的Sith尊主，同时也是伟大的演员的Palpatine喝起倒彩，演的果然不错。  
“Anakin，你必须先把Kenobi大人送回去。”Windu低声说道，虽然他对虚伪狡猾的Palpatine也没有好感，但依然在心里劝说自己，这是为了更大格局的最佳选择。  
“为什么你们都觉得是我带走了他！”Anakin奋力压制着自己的怒火，“他是个有自主行为能力的成年人！”  
Yoda不停的摇头，Qui-Gon在他身后刚想说什么，又默默的咽了回去。  
“很显然，“Palpatine继续说道“他没有跟你一起离开的理由。”  
Windu高声呵斥道“你这样胡闹是非常危险的，Anakin！”  
Anakin还没来得及说话，就看到Padme站在后面对着自己摇头，“连你也不相信我吗？”他几乎是怒吼，“难道你们觉得我就那么愿意跟这个老家伙在一起吗？”  
“虚张声势。”站在Palpatine旁边的Maul冷笑道。  
“天呢，”Padme小声惊呼，她率先注意到了Obiwan的不适。“Anakin，你这样带着他到处走实在太不安全了，我想他可能还没有度过危险期。”  
Qui-Gon捂住了嘴摸索着自己下颚上的胡须，有些尴尬的皱着眉。  
“你在说什么？”Anakin凶巴巴的喊道，“他有什么危险？他只要把Obiwan安全的还给我。”  
Palpatine挑起眉，他第一次觉得整个人有些莫名其妙，很难判断Anakin的表现究竟是发什么疯。  
“他怀孕了。”本来决定不开口的Dooku伯爵实在看不下去，冷冰冰的说了一句。  
“什么？！”  
两个人一起喊出声，惊讶的看着对方，Obiwan觉得自己的呕吐感越来越强烈，他忍不住弯下腰干呕，Anakin下意识的伸手扶住他。  
“Master！”Anakin惊讶而愤怒的看着Qui-Gon，Qui-Gon则看着不存在的天花板完全不知道说什么。  
Windu和Yoda扶额摇头，对这种情况也只能表示不幸，没想到派Qui-Gon出去调查儿子的事情，结果竟然又弄出人命来。  
“这是好消息，”Palpatine乐不可支的打圆场，“标志着我们迈入了银河系的新篇章，和平和繁荣的代表。”他甚至在后悔，为什么没有早点想出这样的办法来腐化Jedi武士团。  
“这不可能！”Obiwan甩开了Anakin的胳膊，他慌张的看着Dooku的脸，想找到一点玩笑的痕迹。“我怎么会怀孕？那是个误会，Master！什么孩子的事情，完全都是谣言。”  
Dooku有些尴尬的躲避着他的目光，从心底而言他对Obiwan充满了同情。这个优秀的孩子会落得这样的下场，只怪他自己太过执着于对原力的崇拜的追寻，如果是跟Qui-Gon的孩子可能他还会心生一点温情，可是Anakin——完全是个大傻蛋。  
“你还没有发现吗？Obiwan，那些强大的原力根本就不属于你。”Maul冷笑道。  
Obiwan的瞳孔瞬间放大，理智告诉他确实如此，如果那些原力不属于他，而只是属于他身体里的其他人，这是对无法控制的力量最合理的解释。但他还是失声大叫道，“我根本没有过Master Qui-Gon的孩子。”  
“没错。”Maul讽刺道，“你确实没有Qui-Gon Jinn的孩子。”  
除了Dooku和Qui-Gon这对旧师徒依旧双眼直愣的看着天花板，所有的目光都盯着他。  
“因为孩子的父亲，是Skywalker！”他猛的指着惊呆在原地的Anakin。  
“不，不是我！怎么可能是我？”Anakin起初小声的呢喃逐渐变大，接着他惊慌的大喊起来。“这不是我的孩子，这怎么可能是我的孩子？Master——”他试图用目光向Qui-Gon求助，但旧师父只是叹着气摇头。  
“你不想承认跟他上过床吗？”Maul幸灾乐祸的逼问。  
“我——”Anakin在一瞬间犹豫了自己是否需要否认，但很快，这点犹豫就让所有人都明白发生过什么，Yoda抬头看着沉默背锅的Qui-Gon，Padme绝望的闭上眼睛捂住了脸。  
“我爱的是Obiwan！”Anakin低声说道，他不像是在反驳别人，而是在劝说自己接受这个事实，“这是不可能的，我爱的是他的儿子！”  
Palpatine故作诧异道，“你到现在还以为年轻的Obiwan是他儿子？”  
Obiwan瞪大了眼睛直愣愣的摇头，他感觉自己有些被Anakin一连串的否认伤害到了。  
“所以你明知道自己爱他的儿子，但又跟父亲不清不楚？”Dooku伯爵挑起眉，嗤笑了一声，嘲讽的看着共和国的Jedi代表，“竟然有这种事情。”  
Windu绝望的用手掌在额头拍了下，表示完全不相信有这种现实存在。  
Yoda闭上装睡。  
Palpatine简直大喜过望，本来以为用Obiwan捞来一个Jedi已经是天赐良机，没有想到竟然孩子的父亲是Jedi万中挑一的天选之子。  
“看来这件事，我们还要好好商议。”他阴险的目光在共和国代表们的脸上来回摇晃，新一轮的计划已经在脑海中冒出雏形。  
Anakin猛的回头瞪着呆滞的Obiwan，拳头紧握，牙齿咬的咯咯作响，他思绪混乱，只能感觉到怒火在燃烧，内心感到一种前所未有的愤怒失望夹杂着对Obiwan的迷恋和渴望，那两张面孔终于在他心里重合，从来都只有一个人，一个Obiwan。不论是年轻的Obiwan，还是这个已经成熟的Obiwan，都是一眼的狡猾，阴险，虚伪，擅长玩弄诡计。他一直在欺骗自己，蒙蔽自己的双眼，将真挚热烈的爱意玩弄在掌心里，践踏在冰冷的地面上。  
但Anakin面对他总有种无可奈何的愤怒，不知如何发泄，他甚至说不清自己迷恋的是Obiwan身上的什么特质，他不是个好人，从来都不是，只是自己自欺欺人的一直在替他寻找各种借口和理由。他应该知道，Sith能给予的只有欺骗和背叛，从Obiwan接近他开始，这段感情就一直充满了阴谋和算计。  
可是，他抱有一丝幻想，可能，在Obiwan受伤的时候，他呼唤着自己的名字。哪怕有那么一点点，他真心的爱着自己，Anakin也不肯任凭它从指间逝去。  
他回手，关闭了全息仪，所有的蓝色影像全部消失，让船舱瞬间的变得空旷而安静，好像一切围绕着他们的责任和命运也蒸发的干净。  
只有他们两个人，两颗心，没有其他一切的声音。  
他看着Obiwan苍白的面孔，只想问一句话，得到他梦寐以求的答案。  
或者，将他的心从此埋入深渊里。

“Obiwan……”  
“啊，啊……哈………马上、马上就好……嗯……”  
“……不舒服吗？”  
“没……没有…不要动，啊…哈……”  
穿着浴衣的人，脸颊陀红，娇喘不止，金色胡须覆盖的下颚微微抽动。雪白结实的双腿大敞，骑在Anakin的腰上，咬着嘴唇来回摇晃。身前嫩红色的肉棒挺着，顶端溢出粘稠的黏液丝线，从头部，缓缓淌下柱身。  
“唔………马上，我就要……啊——”  
好舒服，Obiwan仰着头，湿热的泪光在眼角闪动，他摸索着自己柔软的胸肌轻轻揉动，身子抽搐战栗，一个激灵，浴袍里射出几道稀薄的白浊，喷到Anakin的小腹上。  
他高潮后酸软着身子无法动弹，可是身下的人还没射出来。被他高潮中锁紧的嫩淫穴绞吸的很爽，Anakin摸他白嫩细滑的身子，突然坐起身贪婪的舔吻着Obiwan细白的脖颈。  
“啊……嗯……”  
很快又有了感觉的人，被这样细腻缠绵的亲吻弄的很痒，Obiwan缩着脖子躲避。  
“快点，啊……Ani，给我。不要再亲，快给我。”、  
强壮的手臂揽着他柔软丰满的腰，用力往胯下按。Obiwan爽的紧蹙着眉头，张着嘴巴恣意的在快感的冲击下呻吟。扭动摸索中，浴衣顺着他的肩膀滑到了身后，露出了圆润的肩头，进入哺乳期后臌胀浑圆的胸部，嫩满的乳波震荡，被自己的手掌揉动下更饱满圆挺。  
“啊……哈，Ani，你好棒……嗯哈……”  
他按着Anakin的脑袋，让他在自己的胸前亲吻吮吸，牵引着他的手附在柔软的胸膛上用力的揉捏、把玩。还在渗奶的乳头敏感的很，被有力的手掌抓着那么抓着狠命的亵玩，阵阵酥麻的电流通过炙热粗糙的手心揉进Obiwan的身子里。  
体内粗大坚硬的阴茎连根插入，股缝间沾满了粘腻湿热的液体。又白又软的奶子又被不停揉动，稀稀拉拉的渗出一点湿润香甜的液体，Obiwan要被体内此起彼伏的快感折磨疯了，精液已经不再是他想要获得的唯一。  
“嗯，哈……Ani……啊……用力……这边……啊”Obiwan突然的高声叫喊被Anakin捂回了嘴里，他眨眨眼睛不明所以的看着遏制他呻吟的年轻人。  
“孩子们，”Anakin也是用力咬牙将自己的声音压低，“Hando带着孩子们回来了。”  
Obiwan惊了一下，他从自己迷乱投入的性爱中猛然清醒过来，听到了孩子们的哭声。即使还没有到说话的年纪，身为母亲的本能让Obiwan感受到了他们的呼唤。  
“停，停下来，啊……Ani……不行……她在找我……”  
“你说什么？”Anakin咬牙切齿的问道，他将想要挣扎起身的人按了回去，更用力的抽动。屋里响起更加清晰的咕叽、咕叽淫液拍打的声响。“每次都是你说想要才开始的，别以为我不知道，你就是想利用我的原力。”  
他趴在Obiwan的肩膀上，贪婪的嗅着清香芳香的耳垂，顺着整齐柔软的胡须舔到他柔软纤细的脖颈。  
“我愿意被你利用，我是自愿的，”  
一手揽着Obiwan的腰，把他往身上压动，一手抓着一侧饱满的胸肌揉捏，享受饱满柔软手感，有时按的狠了成股的液体还会顺着他的指缝缓缓的流到手腕上。  
“但什么时候停下来要我说的算。”  
“哈、啊……不要……Ani……不要再揉了……晚上孩子们还要吃……”  
“你是属于我的，你答应过我。”Anakin不满的在他后颈上轻轻的咬了一口。“我是第一位的，永远都是。”  
“唔，不要闹了……啊，啊……好深……Ani……不要了………放开我……啊！”  
靠在年轻人宽厚火热的胸膛上，Obiwan的目光失神的望着斜上方。体内的印记正顶着他的要害，一动身子就要软成一滩春水。他咬着嘴唇，听着门外越来越近的声响，生怕被孩子们察觉的羞耻和恐惧让Obiwan慌张的摇头。  
浴衣腰带彻底散落，Anakin的手摸着他身子的每一寸肌肤，他脸色涨的通红，眼眸凶悍狰狞。  
脚步声临近，他们就要走过来了。在一阵激烈颠簸的耸动后，Anakin咬着Obiwan柔软的肩膀，紧紧压进他娇润的身体里。   
Anakin要射了，Hando的脚步声也越来越近。Obiwan恐惧的想要从他身上起来。但Anakin大手捂住了他的嘴，另一只手把他扭动的身体牢牢固定在怀里，不让他在高潮痉挛中脱离一分一毫。Obiwan被强劲凶悍的力度，射的想要高声叫喊。  
不单单是精液，充盈纯净的原力也进入到他身体里，头脑中回荡着烟花般爆炸的喜悦和快感。Obiwan无声的呜咽，含不住的白浆顺着他抽搐着穴口溢出，眼角滑下晶莹的泪珠，刺激的Anakin更加兴奋。  
Obiwan好美，无论是什么模样，他都令自己沉醉迷恋的想要哭泣。  
“Obiwan，你还在吗？”Hando高声喊道。  
Obiwan慢慢收回自己涣散的目光，他还不能很清醒的作出回应。得寸进尺的Anakin正顺着他的锁骨一路向下亲吻，直到吮吸着流出奶水的乳头。  
没等屋里的人回答，Hando直接推门走进来，“把你的小崽子们还给——”

Ahsoka坐在圣殿的台阶上，目光在科洛桑交错密布的飞船交通网中仔细的寻找熟悉的形状。  
她没有着急多久，很快就露出了笑容。  
“Ventress！”  
“跟你说了很多次，我讨厌这样。”Ventress从升降架上走下来，一个热情的拥抱经常让她无所适从。  
“Uncle Hando去哪里了？”Ahsoka并没有在她身后看到熟悉身影，有些遗憾的问道。  
“谁知道，那家伙是个海盗。下次见到他，不需要那么客气。”Ventress撇撇嘴，大步的走进门去。说起来她也很生气，自从上次带孩子们出去散过步，这个家伙就消失的无隐无踪，把所有的活都甩给她一个人处理。  
“Master Skywalker最近怎么样？”Ahsoka急忙问道，她跟着Ventress的步伐不得不一路小跑。  
“老样子。”Ventress觉得自己近来翻白眼的次数越来越多了。  
“还是被当作能量泵那么惨啊，”Ahsoka小声的嘟囔了一句，又问道“那孩子们还好吗？他们会回来参加Jedi的训练吗？”  
“也许吧，Master Yoda很坚持。”Ventress不知道是哪个仁慈的人告诉这个少女这种说法。  
“不知道到时候皇帝会不会又出什么诡计，他总想出一些馊主意让双胞胎都做Sith的学徒。”Ahsoka有些愤愤不平的握拳。  
Ventress觉得，每个月向帝国和共和国汇报那个奇怪家庭的动向已经很让她头疼了，但好歹两边是付了钱的。她可没有Hando那么好的心情，每次都跟这个小丫头胡扯。  
“这不是你需要操心的事，”在走进会议室之前，她还是停顿了一下，小声说道，“更大的麻烦马上就要来了。”  
Ahsoka疑惑的看着她。  
Ventress咳嗽了两下，清清嗓子。  
“Obiwan，又怀孕了。”  
——————————————END————————————  
果然不能拖的时间太长，  
我都快忘记自己的设定了，  
也懒得回去看，  
反正都是ooc，pwp  
爽过就好啦，  
最近我圈有回暖迹象。  
我也趁机偷懒。  
等忙完这阵，再接着补接着开坑吧


End file.
